Everything's Revealed
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo defeated The Traitor Aizen and brought Orihime home. It seems that everything has gone back to normal but that isn't the case Orihime still loves Ichigo but the transformation that she caused scares her so since returning she has kept her distance from Ichigo she still says Hello but that's as far as it goes. Ichigo finds out about this and starts to pull away from his frien
1. Getting Back To Normal

Everything's Revealed Part 1 Getting Back To Normal

Summary

Ichigo defeated The Traitor Aizen and brought Orihime home. It seems that everything has gone back to normal but that isn't the case Orihime still loves Ichigo but the transformation that she caused scares her so since returning she has kept her distance from Ichigo she still says Hello but that's as far as it goes. Ichigo finds out about this and starts to pull away from his friends. Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend and Ichigo's oldest friend finds out about there secret lives and confronts them.

It's been a month since Ichigo and his friends rescued Orihime they returned just in time for the new school year so they just returned to school as normal. Everyone seemed to get back to normal all except two people Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo noticed that although Orihime smiled and laughed along with her friends he also knew it was fake, how he knew he doesn't know he just knows but he doesn't know how to tell anyone.

What's also happened is Orihime has pulled away from Ichigo yes she says morning Kurosaki-Kun but that's nothing new but whenever Ichigo, Chad and Uryu meet up she always makes an excuse. It makes Ichigo sad.

What hurts him though is that although Uryu and Chad don't say anything he knows there hiding something from him. After school one day he was walking around minding his own business when he sees across the road Uryu, Orihime and Chad at a cafe talking. He watches them for a few moments and it makes him sad. After another minute he walks off.

What pissed him off the day later is when he asked Chad and Uryu what they did they both lied to him. To say the least it make him miserable and angry. Over the next few days he ignored them if they want to hang out behind his back then fine they can do what they want why does he care.

He even ignores Orihime and even when Tatsuki demanded to know why he ignored Orihime he just told her to shut the hell up and walked away.

This happened for over three weeks Ichigo spoke to Keigo and Mizuiro but didn't speak to Chad or Uryu and when either Keigo or Mizuiro asked what was wrong he just told them to mind there own business.

One night after school he was walking home he ended up stopping in the exact place his mother died. He sighs "Mum I don't know what I did wrong I rescued Orihime saved the fucking world and what do I get my so called friends stabbing me in the back meeting without me knowing I don't deserve this.

I thought everything would change when we got back, I guess it has just not the way I hoped. Is it because of what happened it must be turning into that monster I guess that's all I am now a monster you know mum everyone I get close to abandons me you did now Orihime, Chad and Uryu do I deserve to be happy I guess not.

I bet you blame me for your death I do I always have and deep down I know my family blame me also they won't say it to my face but I know they do." He sighs "I miss you mum I don't know what to do anymore are they scared of me Is that it it's fucked up" He walks away but unbeknownst to him Tatsuki heard everything.

She wanted to confront him for what he said to her but then she stopped as he heard him talk she didn't know about any of this Orihime never said anything about avoiding Ichigo something must have happened she also can't believe he still blames himself after six years.

She walks away then she looks up and sees someone staring at her. It's a guy in green clothes with a green and white striped hat. She sighs "You a pervert or something" He smiles "Hardly tell me Mrs Arisawa do you know about Ichigo's how should I say secret life well Uryu, Chad and Orihime's hidden lives."

Tatsuki looks at him "What are you talking about" He smiles "Follow me I will explain everything if your willing to listen maybe that will help you understand why Ichigo's in turmoil" She nods "Fine I'll listen" She follows him back to his shop but as she doesn't know him she'll keep her guard up.

Two hours later she knows everything to say she's shocked would be and understatement she's sad and hurt really to know that Orihime was kidnapped and then rescued by Ichigo. This was all new to her in a way she was jealous she wished she was involved she's also pissed for Ichigo to keep this from her same with Orihime.

She leaves the shop and walks home she lives not far form Ichigo so she stops outside his house she looks in his window the lights on so he must have returned she heads home to change then she returns to Ichigo's. She knocks on the door and it's opened by Karin "Hey Tatsuki don't see you around here often what brings you here" Tatsuki smiles "Hey Karin is Ichigo here."

Karin nods "Yea he returned a while ago he's been really down lately he won't tell us anything" Tatsuki nods "Can I talk to him" Karin steps aside "You know where his room is" Tatsuki nods "Thanks Karin oh hows football doing" She smiles "Going well best on the team drives the boys wild that a girl's the best" Tatsuki grins "Girl power."

She bumps fists with Karin before she passes her and heads upstairs nobody else is in the house Yuzu must be out with her dad or something. She knocks on Ichigo's door when there is no answer she knocks again. At first nothing then the door slowly opens and Ichigo looks at Tatsuki "What do you want" She smiles "Can I come in" He sighs and steps aside. He closes the door then sits on his bed.

He looks at her "So what do you want" He thinks it's probably about him ignoring Orihime or something but what she says shocks him. "Why didn't you tell me your a Soul Reaper and Orihime, Chad and Uryu have special powers. Also that Orihime was kidnapped and you rescued her what the fuck Ichigo" He looks at her in shock "How the hell did you find out" She tells him about seeing him at the lake then talking to that guy.

He nods "Kisuke Urahara or Hat And Clogs" She looks at him "What" He sighs "The guy who told you" She sighs and pulls up his desk chair and sits down "Why didn't you tell about this I would have helped you and Orihime" He sighs "Helped how you don't have powers to help and besides I didn't want you to get hurt but even then you did."

He explains about her disappearing along with all the students. She sighs "I remember that" He nods "Orihime once told me about the time she killed her first hollow and you helped her by beating up other school kids until you were injured by the hollow" She nods "I remember that also so those big monster things with white faces they were hollows. I even saw one that was as big as a skyscraper but it returned through this hole in the sky."

He smiles "That was a Minos Grandes I sent it back you remember the day after Uryu came with bandages all over his hands and arms" She nods "I remember that also I still can't believe you didn't tell me what about that time where Orihime visited her family she told me she felt useless" He sighs "Oh that was when we invaded the Soul Society to stop Rukia from being executed."

She looks shocked "Executed you mean for real" He nods "Yea" She sighs "Well I want to help you guys so I'll find a way that guy said Chad and Orihime got there powers from being in close proximity to you maybe I could gain powers also."

He sighs "Tatsuki this isn't a game people die damn I died" She looks shocked "You died when" He sighs "He didn't tell you" She shakes her head and he just sighs "When I went to rescue Orihime this freak called Ulquiorra killed me but Orihime brought me back somehow I became a monster I was take over by my inner hollow."

She nods "So that's what you meant when you was talking to your mum" He sighs "Yes" The next thing that happens is he's slapped in the face, he looks up "What the hell Tatsuki what was that for" She smiles "For calling yourself a monster and for thinking your family blames you for your mothers death Grand Fisher killed her not you damn Ichigo you was nine years old you would never of harmed your mum."

He sighs "I guess" She stands up and heads to the door "I'm off to see Orihime to give her a piece of my mind I'll see you in school" He nods "OK." She closes the door and leaves the house and heads to Orihime's house.

She arrives there 10 minutes later and knocks on the door. When the door's opened Orihime smiles "Tatsuki-Chan what brings you here" Tatsuki sighs "I know everything Orihime now let me in" Orihime is confused but lets her past her and they sit down. Orihime smiles "Would you like some tea" Tatsuki sighs "No now sit down" Orihime sighs and sits down.

Tatsuki sighs "I know all about your hidden life as well as Ichigo's and Chad's and Uryu's and Rukia's I know it all now why didn't either you or Ichigo tell me. I know why Ichigo didn't tell me I just spoke to him" Orihime looks up "You spoke to Kurosaki-Kun."

Tatsuki nods "Yea and he's in a bad way Hime tell me did him becoming that monster scare you so much that you can barely look at him. I thought you loved him" Orihime's about to speak she opens her mouth then closes it and sighs "It's complicated."

Tatsuki sighs "Ichigo thinks you are he thinks your abandoning him like his mother did when she died" Orihime sighs "He thinks that" Tatsuki nods "Ichigo's my friend Orihime and I don't like to see him sad you don't know how bad it was for him when his mum died. How much of a mess he was he still blames himself even though the Grand Fisher killed his mum.

He thinks his own family blame him he thinks he's nothing but a monster and the way your acting towards him is making it worse are you really meeting up behind his back" Orihime lowers her head in shame "I'm sorry Tatsuki-Chan."

Tatsuki sighs "Why are you apologizing to me you should be apologizing to him he risked his life and died to save you now Rukia's not here he's a wreck you didn't see his eyes it looks like he's barely sleeping."

Orihime sighs "I never meant to hurt him it's just that he scared me he's not the man I loved" Tatsuki looks shocked "Loved so you don't love him anymore is that what your telling me" Orihime sighs "I don't know I was told it was his inner hollow that took over what's to stop it from happening again" Tatsuki sighs "So that's it huh."

Orihime sighs "I guess so" Tatsuki nods and gets up "I see" She leaves the house and walks away. Orihime looks out the window and watches Tatsuki go she sighs "I can't love Kurosaki-Kun not anymore I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun"

Ichigo's lying on his bed "Tatsuki knows damn you Urahara I was trying to protect her" He's surprised to hear a cuss "I had a right to know" He looks up "Tatsuki what are you doing here" She sighs "I just came from Orihime's" Ichigo nods "So" Tatsuki tells him everything "So she was in love with me huh but not anymore I guess I can't blame her."

She sighs "What about you did you love Orihime" He sighs "Sorry but no I loved her as a friend nothing more" Tatsuki nods "So is it Rukia then" He smirks "Rukia are you insane that midget's a psycho I care about her I guess she understands me she changed my life but love her no way she's like an annoying sister or something."

Tatsuki nods "So there's nobody else" He sighs "Why are you asking me this Tatsuki" She shrugs "I don't know really" He nods "OK" She turns to the door he sighs "Hey Tatsuki" She turns around "Yea" He sighs "Why do you want to fight with us" She smiles "Because it will be fun and I guess I felt left out and I didn't like it."

She turns around and slowly opens the door but then Ichigo's hand reaches over her and slams the door closed "This isn't a game people died so many fucked up things have happened not just hollows but Bounts they were human but they had special powers also and had these dolls they were kind of like Vampires then there's worse hollows called Arrancars and Minos Grandes and Espada's and Rogue Shinigami and Visards.

Although the Visards are allies now but many people have died and your talking about it being fun I don't want you to get hurt" She looks at him "I can take care of myself" He nods "I know you can but lets say an Espada appeared right in front of you you'd be dead in seconds and that would just kill me."

She looks at him "Why" He leans his dead on hers "Because I care about you OK that's why I never told you anything" He sighs then pulls away but she grabs his collar and brings his head forward and her lips go crashing against his.

He looks shocked but he kisses her back. They kiss for a few minutes before they have to break for air. She smiles "Wow my first kiss" He smirks "Mine to" He leans back in and the kiss again. He takes her hand and leads her to his bed and they sit down but remain kissing she then climbs into his lap as it's easier then sitting next to him.

After kissing for a few more minutes she hugs him. "I really want to fight alongside you" He sighs "Tatsuki" She looks him in the eyes "I will do anything to fight by your side there must be a way" He sighs "There might be a way" She nods "Good hey can I stay here tonight my parents are away until next week and my house is kind of creepy when it's just me" He yawns "You know how messed up my dad is" She nods "Oh I know wait he doesn't still wake you up each morning does he" He nods "He does" She sighs "Lock your door and window then" He nods and does both.

He already has his shorts and t-shirt on ready for bed so he just lies down and she climbs under the covers with him and cuddles up with him. She kisses him again "Now get some sleep you look like crap" He nods "Yes mum" She grins "I don't think mums kiss there sons the way we kissed" He smirks "You'd be surprised with all that crap online." She nods "Good point" He smiles "Good night Tatsuki" She grins "Night Ichigo" Within moments there both asleep.

The next day there's no wake up call not that there wasn't attempts by his dad but with both the door and window locked there was no way to get in. Ichigo wakes up first he looks down and sees Tatsuki still asleep he sighs he then feels her stirring then she unknowingly puts her hand up his t-shirt she grins "Wow Ichigo nice body" He smirks and sits up and pulls her into his lap "Morning Tatsuki" She smiles "Morning Ichigo you look better."

He nods "Finally slept I guess something helped me sleep" She nods "Glad I could help" She looks at the clock "I better head home for my school uniform" He nods "I'll save you some breakfast if you want" She nods "OK I shouldn't be long" She kisses him quickly on the lips before getting dressed and unlocks his door and heads downstairs Isshin, Karin and Yuzu see Tatsuki but she leaves before they can say anything.

Ichigo also makes his way downstairs a few seconds later yawning he sees his dad smirking as well as Karin but Yuzu seems shocked. Ichigo sighs "What" Karin grins "You and Tatsuki huh" Yuzu sighs "Ichi-Nii did she stay here last night" He sighs "Don't look at me like that Yuzu" Isshin grins and runs to the poster of his head wife "Oh look Masaki our son has grown into a man I see Grandkids in the near future."

Karin walks up behind her dad and punches him on the head "Shut it you old goat" Yuzu sighs "Karin what was that for" Karin walks back at the table "He's an idiot he deserved it". A few minutes later there's a knock at the front door Ichigo opens it to see Tatsuki she smiles "Did you save me some."

He smirks "Come in" She steps inside "How did they take it" He sighs "Karin seems fine don't know about the other two" She nods "He's an idiot" He nods "Tell me about it".

They walk into the kitchen and Karin looks up "Hey Tatsuki" Tatsuki nods "Karin" Yuzu smiles "Nice to see you again Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki nods "Hey Yuzu" Ichigo nods "Is there any spare breakfast for Tatsuki" Yuzu nods "Sure there is take a seat" Tatsuki sits next to Ichigo. Isshin sits down also with a smirk on his face "So my boy when do I expect to see my grandchildren" Ichigo sighs "Shut up you damn idiot" Tatsuki sighs "He never changes does he" Karin grins "Your lucky you don't have to live with the old goat" Just then Yuzu comes back with a plate full of food "Here you go Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki smiles "Thanks Yuzu-Chan" They all start eating.

After there done Ichigo heads upstairs to change into his school uniform whilst Tatsuki stays downstairs. Karin grins "So never knew you liked my brother" Tatsuki grins "Well we are friends although not as close as we once were I hope we can change that" Karin grins "So have you kissed each other yet."

Tatsuki grins "Several times"Yuzu looks up "So how comes you stayed around here" Isshin grins "Isn't it obvious she wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend" Tatsuki smirks "Partly but my parents are on holiday the house is kind of creepy when it's just me there" Karin grins "Is there ghosts in the house" Tatsuki grins "Nah it's just a big and old that's why it's so creepy." Everyone just nods. Ichigo heads downstairs and they both leave for school saying goodbye to everyone.

They walk to school chatting "So Ichigo how do you think I can get stronger" He shrugs "Not sure maybe Urahara can help maybe you have powers that haven't awakened who knows" She nods "Cool so after school we go there right Karate class has been cancelled for the week" He nods "Sure we can do that" She grins "Cool you can show me some of your cool moves then."

He grins "Maybe" She nods "OK" For the rest of the way they talk about minor things. When they get inside Tatsuki breaks off to talk to Orihime whilst Ichigo goes over to Keigo and Mizuiro" Keigo smiles "Hey Ichigo how come you was walking to school with Tatsuki-Chan."

Ichigo sighs "We live close by is that a crime"Mizuiro looks up from his phone "Not at all it's just Tatsuki usually walks to school with Orihime luckily we walked with her" Ichigo nods "OK"

Orihime looks at Tatsuki "Morning Tatsuki-Chan is it true you walked to school with Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki shrugs "Yea so what" Orihime smiles "Do you like Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki looks at her "What" Orihime smiles "You just blushed so do you like him" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo who sees her and smiles at her she smiles back before turning back to Orihime "Yes I do."

Orihime nods "I see" Tatsuki sighs "You don't love him anymore and well we did kiss last night" Orihime looks shocked "You kissed Kurosaki-Kun"Tatsuki blushes "Several times I also stayed over his beds comfy" Orihime nods "Oh" Tatsuki nods "Were gonna go to Urahara's after school I wanna know if I can help Ichigo maybe I also have dormant powers that would be cool I could fight with you guys."

Orihime smiles "That would be nice"Tatsuki nods "Yea no longer sitting on the sidelines you know it really hurt to know you didn't tell me" Orihime sighs "I'm sorry I guess I wanted to protect you" Tatsuki nods "Ichigo said the same thing."


	2. Awakening Powers

Everything's Revealed Part 2 Awakening Powers

The rest of the day went as normal only Orihime knew about Tatsuki and Ichigo kissing and her staying over a part of her is jealous at Tatsuki but she doesn't love Ichigo anymore how can she knowing what he could become. At lunch time Tatsuki actually sits with the guys for lunch which shocks both the boys and girls although Ichigo doesn't mind for obvious reasons.

Keigo smiles "Hey Tatsuki what brings you here not that seeing a pretty face as yours isn't always welcome but your usually with your lady friends" Ichigo clenched his fist luckily as Tatsuki is next to him and has her hands behind her they don't realise her hand rest on his fist so he calms down. She smirks "Wanted to hang out with my friend Ichigo is that a crime."

Mizuiro looks up from his phone "It's not that it's just odd that's all" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Haven't you got a girl to flirt with on your phone" Mizuiro smirks "Just waiting for a reply" Tatsuki grins "Your such a player" He just shrugs his shoulder.

Uryu looks up "So why are you really here" Tatsuki smirks "Like I said just hanging out with Ichigo he is a friend you know I've known him longer then any of you" She then turns to Ichigo "So we still on for tonight at that Uruhara's place"Ichigo nods "Yea" Chad looks up "Why would you be going there" She smirks "To become stronger so I can fight alongside my friends" Uryu nods "This isn't some child's game you know."

Tatsuki nods "Don't you think I know that I've had to watch as you, Chad, Ichigo and Orihime fight numerous enemies it's my turn to get in the action and it's not a game for me either I'm deadly serious." Ichigo nods "Does that answer your question Uryu" Uryu just grunts.

Chad nods "Good luck then your the second strongest girl in Japan you'll do just fine" She smiles "Thanks Chad" Keigo is shocked "You want to fight monsters like Ichigo and the rest do" She nods "Well duh" Ichigo smirks. Just then the bell goes and everyone heads back inside.

After school Ichigo's talking to Chad when Tatsuki walks up to them "You ready Ichigo" He nods "Yea catch you later Chad" He nods "Bye" Ichigo and Tatsuki start walking off. Chad watches as Tatsuki jumps on Ichigo's back he raises an eyebrow they were pretty close at lunch is something going on between those two. He shrugs it off and starts walking home.

Ichigo looks up at Tatsuki "What are you doing" She smirks "Come on lets go" He rolls his eyes "Fine" They start walking then he grins "Hold on tight" She gulps "What are you planning" He doesn't answer he just increases his pace and within a few minutes he's running. She's enjoying this at first she was freaking out but now it's fun "Wow this is fun."

He smirks "Just wait until I get into my spirit form I'll show you Shunpo" She smiles "What's that" He smiles "You'll see" A few minutes later they arrive at Urahara's shop he's actually outside when he sees Ichigo and Tatsuki running towards him. They stop infront of him and Urahara smiles "What brings you here Kurosaki-San and Arisawa-San."

Tatsuki gets off his back she has to hold onto Ichigo at first as it feels weird. Ichigo smiles "Well I was wondering for mine and Tatsuki's sakes if you or Yoruichi could help Tatsuki she's adamant that she's going to train and help us out fighting hollows and such." Urahara looks at Ichigo then Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smiles "What he said" Urahara nods "I can feel spiritual pressure on you like Orihime, Sado and Uryu being in close proximity to him has awakened your dormant spiritual pressure follow me inside."

They walk into the shop there about to head downstairs when two arms wrap around Ichigo's neck "I hope you haven't forgotten about me Ichi-Kun" Ichigo sighs "Get off Yoruichi" Yoruichi then sees Tatsuki who is glaring at her she lets go "Hi I'm Yoruichi Shihoin Ichigo's Senpai your Tatsuki Arisawa correct Orihime's best friend."

Tatsuki nods "And Ichigo's girlfriend so keep your arms off him" Yoruichi smirks "Wow Ichigo you have changed" She turns to Urahara "So what's up" Urahara smiles behind his fan "Arisawa-San wants to awaken her powers so to speak" Yoruichi nods "I see and might I ask why it's not a game you know."

Tatsuki groans "Seriously will you all shut up saying that I know it's not a damn game I just want to fight with Ichigo and the others it really hurt to know that my friends have done so much whereas I have done nothing" Yoruichi smirks "Hot tempered just like my number one student OK lets go" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo who just shrugs and follows her down the ladder with Tatsuki following luckily she changed into her karate gear before she met up with Ichigo.

When Tatsuki sees the dessert and mountains she's stunned "Wow it goes on for miles" Urahara nods "Why yes it does now lets get started shall we" Ichigo pulls out his badge and leaves his body but as he's so fast he catches his own body before it falls. Yoruichi grins "Show off" Ichigo just smirks.

Tatsuki smirks "Your fast" He nods "Yea all thanks to Yoruichi" She nods "Well you have a promise to keep first" He raises an eyebrow "Do I" She nods "Shunpo remember" He smirks "You mean now" She nods "Yea" Urahara and Yoruichi look at each other then Ichigo and Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighs "Fine" Tatsuki grins then jumps on his back" Yoruichi grins "What you doing" Ichigo grins "Shunpo piggyback" She starts laughing as Ichigo Shunpo's off. Yoruichi and Urahara watch him. Urahara grins "He's fast" Yoruichi nods "He's my number one student for a reason" Deep down she's kind of sad she really likes Ichigo maybe more then she should but now he's with Tatsuki she sighs again but keeps watching.

Tatsuki's laughing "Wow this is awesome so fast I've got to learn this move" Ichigo grins "Yoruichi is faster then me I know Byakuya is very fast but I think now I'm faster" She grins "We better head back" He nods and returns to Yoruichi and Urahara.

Yoruichi grins "Shunpo piggyback I'm going to have to remember that one" Urahara smiles "I'd say that apart from Yoruichi here your probably the Shunpo God taking the title from Byakuya" Tatsuki climbs off "I need to learn that" Yoruichi smiles "I can help you I trained Ichigo and with your ability already being strong through Karate I think it will only be a matter of time before your powers awaken" Tatsuki grins "Good."

True to her word Yoruichi starts training Tatsuki. Whilst Urahara spar's with Urahara. After an hour Yoruichi is impressed she's fast already because of her Karate and now with her powers awakening it seems speed is one thing she's good at Shunpo shouldn't take long. Tatsuki's having so much fun Yoruichi-San is a great teacher. For two hours they play tag suffice to say Tatsuki doesn't catch her but she came close more then once.

After four hours of training they take a break. Tatsuki sits next to Ichigo as Urahara and and Yoruichi sit down. Urahara smiles "Your as good as ever Kurosaki-San" He nods "Thanks" Yoruichi grins "Arisawa-San your coming along nicely you will need to visit here daily for a few weeks to practice with me your Karate Sensei would be strict but he or she has nothing on me.

I'm a serious teacher your improving I can already sense your Reisetsu has improved a great deal and give it two weeks and you should master Shunpo."

Tatsuki grins "Thank you Yoruichi-San" Urahara nods "So your powers are unknown at the moment but overtime we will know" She nods "OK Mr Hat An Clogs" Just then Tessai comes down along with Ururu. He smiles "I thought you might be hungry after a long training exercise."

Ichigo nods "Tessai-San I thank you oh hey Ururu" She blushes "Hello Kurosaki-Kun" Tessai nods "So you must be the new spiritual pressure I sensed I felt your Reisetsu when you entered it has improved greatly in only a few hours it seems you and Kurosaki-San are quick learners."

Tatsuki nods "Thank You Tessai-San" Ururu nods "Hello I'm Ururu" Tatsuki smiles "Hey Ururu I'm Tatsuki Arisawa" She bows "A pleasure to meet you "Arisawa-Chan" Tessai nods "So Ichigo are you still ignoring Kido" Ichigo smirks "You know me I'm a warrior in your face type of guy Kido doesn't suit me" Tatsuki looks over "What's Kido."

Tessai looks to Urahara who nods "There are several types of Kido Healing Kido, Bakudo,Zanjutsu

Kurosaki-San is a swordsman a great swordsman but lacks in other areas but like he said Kido isn't him the Soul Reapers use Kido the Arrancar cannot I believe the Quincy have there own version I believe I heard from your friend Uryu Ishida."

She nods "That's cool I guess probably wouldn't suit me either I'll be in the enemies face not using Kido although the sword mastering sounds like fun" Tessai nods "I could help you with that" Yoruichi smirks "I'll teach her that after Shunpo it will be You, Ichigo and Chad the fighters with Uryu being then long distance and Orihime the cover and the healer."

Tatsuki nods "I'd like to see them fight sometime" Tessai and Ururu make there leave. After eating they get back to training this time they switch Ichigo spars with Yoruichi and Tatsuki with Urahara. Urahara nods "It's good to spar with multiple people to not get to attached every enemy fights differently" She nods "OK" He smiles "Now attack me go all out" She grins "You got it."

Ichigo's sparing with Yoruichi but because there both so quick they kick then disappear then reappear all over the place. Tatsuki has a hard time keeping up with them and that also distracts her as she is tripped over by Urahara "Arisawa-San I am your opponent do not get distracted distraction leads to mistakes and mistakes could lead to your death."

She nods she stands up and launches herself at Urahara so quickly he barely has time to dodge. She aimed at his head but he dodged barely what happened confused her out of her hands a fireball went straight at Urahara he dodged but his hat wasn't so lucky it literally burned into nothing.

Ichigo sensed something as did Yoruichi so they saw what happened and looked at each other in shock. Urahara has sweat coming off his face it felt like his face was about to melt he reaches up and sighs "I do believe you killed my hat" She grins "That's what you get for wearing a stupid hat."

Ichigo grins "Tatsuki that was amazing" Urahara nods "You have power over fire you almost caught me by surprise" Yoruichi nudges Urahara "Getting slow in your old age" Urahara pouts" Tatsuki nods "We better go don't you think" Ichigo nods "Yes" Urahara nods "Come back the same time tomorrow" Tatsuki nods "OK Mr Clogs" Ichigo nudges her "Good one" Yoruichi chuckles "You have an amazing skill." Tatsuki nods "Thank you Yoruichi-San." Ichigo gets back in his body and they leave.

After a few minutes of walking Ichigo smirks "Your getting better I'm impressed" She grins "Thanks" They continue walking in silence for a short while he nods "So fire that's cool you should have seen Urahara's face he almost pissed himself" She laughs "I know but nobodies as shocked as I was" He nods "Yes I wonder what skills you can gain."

She nods "I heard Shinigami can learn something called Bankai when Aizen attacked I saw a kid with White Hair shout it and he transformed has life Wings made of Ice" He nods "So you could see them" She nods yea it's weird when I was in Orihime's flat one day we were attacked ever since that day I saw things I couldn't explain it was much later that I saw the hollows as you call them properly."

He nods "Wow I didn't know that how come you never told anyone" She shrugs "I couldn't believe it myself if I told anyone else they'd think I was nuts" He nods "Yea probably atleast you know it's all true and the kid you mentioned is a Captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya but I call him Toshiro it annoys the hell out of him" She grins "So have you learned it" He nods "Yea normally it takes months maybe even years but me I did it in three days thanks to Yoruichi."

She looks shocked "Three days damn I bet that didn't go down with some people" He nods "Yea the only Lieutenant who's learned Bankai is Renji not even Rukia's learned it" She nods "So what level are you" He shrugs "I think Yoruichi said I'm Captain level" She grins "Wow my boyfriends so powerful" He grins "Yea so what you going to do about Karate you usually have that after school right" She nods "Yea it's only like two hours I should be fine to come after."

He nods "Don't wear yourself out though" She nods "I won't I'm anxious to learn my powers though" He nods "It's good but you can't tell anyone and when you punch Chizuru try not to incinerate her" She laughs "Yea that wouldn't look good would it" He smirks "No might get you in a spot of bother" She grins "I have to ask how did the others gain there powers."

He smirks "Well Uryu was already a Quincy he had powers already you remember you said you saw a Hollow as big as a skyscraper that was kind of Uryu's doing" She rolls her eyes "Typical idiot that he is so what was it all about" He sighs "A challenge he wanted to see who was best me or him I was the better man in the end" She grins "Good so what about Orihime and Chad."

He smirks "Well my spiritual pressure was so massive I couldn't control it and somehow it affected Orihime, Chad and You but as we wasn't as close it didn't grow but it seemed to enhance your senses like you said you saw the Minos Grandes." She smirks "Then I'm glad your couldn't control your power because now I have power of my own and I will use it to help you guys."

He nods "Yea I guess trying to keep you away didn't work afterall" She grins "Nope I just wish I could have helped you oh what will happen if the Soul Society finds out about me" He sighs "I don't know nothing probably they didn't do anything about Uryu,Chad or Orihime and as long as we fight by there side were allies" She nods "So they won't be angry" He shrugs "I hope not I won't let them touch you they might be a bit annoyed that I still can't control my Reishi but I doubt they'll do anything."

She nods "OK hey you wanna come over to mine and hang out I got some new games we could play then maybe watch a movie or something order takeaway also" He nods "I'll stop off at mine get changed then we'll head over" She nods "Sound's good." They get to his house first he enters the house Isshin doesn't attack them. Karin tells them he went out with Yuzu and she didn't go because she's just got home from football practice.

Ichigo runs upstairs and gets changed whilst Tatsuki and Karin chat. When Ichigo comes down her tells Karin that he's staying at Tatsuki's and to tell him dad and Yuzu that" Karin just smirks and heads to the couch and puts the TV on. Ichigo and Tatsuki then head out and head to Tatsuki's. It doesn't take long.

When they get in Tatsuki runs upstairs to get changed whilst Ichigo sets up the computer. She comes downstairs and they start playing video games she ends up sitting infront of him on the floor but he doesn't mind. After a few games they order takeaway and watch a movie. Hours later they head upstairs and go to bed all cuddled up like they did last night.


	3. Getting Closer

Everything's Revealed Part 3 Getting Closer

Summary

The Chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki's relationship grow and gets exposed

Notes contains Lemon so if you don't wanna read skip until it's over

Ichigo wakes up first at first he looks around the room realising it isn't his room then realization kicks in and he smiles he's at Tatsuki's he uses a finger and trails down her back until he reaches her ass he smirks then he hears Tatsuki "Touching me whilst asleep are ya kinky" He smiles "Can't help it you have a great body.

She changes positions she's now on top of him "But you can't see my body can you" He blushes "No" She grins "Do you want to" He looks shocked "Tat.. Before he can finish she sits in his lap and takes off her t-shirt she's not wearing a bra underneath.

He looks at her body no bra kind of made sense when he was trailing a finger down her back he couldn't feel a bra. He admires her body yes her breasts aren't enormous like Orihime's or Yoruichi's on Rangiku's but there still amazing her chest is kind of a surprise though with the amount of time she spends at the dojo he kind of expected her to have some muscles there both there isn't not that it means much.

He looks into her eyes and she's smiling "See anything you like now it's my turn" She reaches the his t-shirt and lifts it up getting a great view of his abs she could feel then through his t-shirt but to actually see them she's impressed all the training has paid off it seems. He helps her take off his shirt and she smiles "Must say Ichigo quite a body you have there" He smiles "Same could be said of you" She grins then pulls down her shorts leaving her in just her panties.

She then helps Ichigo with his own shorts as she's pulling them down she sees the bulge in his boxers and grins _Wow that looks big I can't wait for that_. She pulls down his boxers and his cock is on display she's gobsmacked _It's like 10 inches long_ She looks at Ichigo "So big I'm not sure if that will fit in me."

He smirks re reaches for her panties and she stands up and allows him to pull them down she has nice legs that's for sure he looks at her womanhood and smirks she has a bit of black hair there he knows a lot of women and girls like to shave but he doesn't mind in the slightest.

She's still staring at his cock she then looks at Ichigo he smirks "You have an amazing body Tats just like I said before" She blushes then she sits in his lap and they start kissing whilst her other hands trail up his ripped body. Ichigo's got a hand on her breast he uses two fingers to rub her nipple it doesn't take long for it to get hard he then goes to the other breast. She knows what he's doing but it feels so good.

He sits up and leans forward and his tongue goes to her breast she moans as he does this it feels so good in a way she's glad Orihime and Ichigo never got together because although she'd never admit it to anyone but the only guy she's ever been remotely interested in and allow to touch her is the man who's doing it right now one of her best friends and oldest friends.

She groans "Ichigo that feels so good" He stops licking and grins "Your breasts are amazing" She giggles then he feels her move over to her other breast. He smiles _This feels so amazing she tastes so good_ Just then an unwanted visitor arrives in the form of his hollow _**Way to go king lick those breasts and then work your way down you know you want to this girl wants you to do it**_ Then Zangetsu speaks **Are you sure about going all the way Ichigo your still young** Ichigo grunts _Go away but I understand your concern Zangetsu._

Ichigo stops kissing her breasts and goes back to her lips "Did you miss me" She grins into the kiss then pulls back "Do you want to go all the way I'm on the pill but if this is to fast we'll stop" He looks at her "Do you want to stop" She shakes her head "No" He kisses her "Me either" She nods "Can I be on top" He chuckles "Typical always wanting to be in a higher position always have to be the best" She chuckles "To right" She moves back and feels his cock brush her pussy she slowly lowers herself onto his cock her Hymen broke ages ago because of her Karate activities.

She groans as more of his cock enters her after a few seconds it's all in she's surprised it being so big and all. She leans forward and captures his lips again and they start going at it his hands go to her back and slowly work there way down until he cups her ass with both hands she smirks he's enjoying himself and by the way there kissing it seems she's enjoying it just as much.

He smirks then flips her so he's on top her facial expression changes to anger for a second then back to happiness. The alarm went off five minutes ago but they ignored it and keep going. It doesn't take long they can both feel it coming she groans "Cumming Ichigo" He kisses her "Me to hang on" She nods and after a few seconds her pussy clamps around his cock signalling there done a second later she cums all over his cock a second after he cums inside her pussy.

They ride out there high but remain kissing for another 30 seconds before he breaks the kiss and pulls out of her and lays beside her there both breathing heavily they look at each other and there both grinning. She smiles "That was amazing glad I finally lost my virginity" She kisses him "To you also" He grins "You was amazing also and same here for both things."

She nods and looks at the clock "Shit you better run home and get your school uniform or were gonna be late" He groans"Crap" He pulls the covers away and quickly pulls his clothes on "Don't wait for me I'll use my Soul Pass to get to school quicker." She grins "Haven't you forgotten you have to leave your body people might see you carrying your own body" He grins "Good point still don't wait up."

He leaves the room but Tatsuki grabs his arm "Tatsuki what the hell" She grins "Want a goodbye kiss" He chuckles and gives her a quick kiss before jogging down the stairs she hears the door close and she smiles "Wow didn't see this last week still that was quite a morning ritual." She chuckles as she heads back into the room to get changed.

Ichigo runs home as fast as he can he opens the front door and runs upstairs Karin, Yuzu and Isshin watch in shock they thought he was upstairs in bed. Then a smile comes on Isshin's face. Yuzu looks at him "What's so funny" Karin rolls her eyes "Ichigo stayed out last night" Isshin smirks "Good point there Karin." She just rolls her eyes and continues eating. Yuzu decides to butter some toast Ichigo probably hasn't eaten she give him some toast to eat his lunch is already done.

Ichigo's quickly taking his clothes off and changing he's in a hurry getting his shirt buttons done up he groans "Maybe we shouldn't have continued after the alarm went off" He finally grabs his grey jacket and jogs downstairs. His family look at him Isshin and Karin have smirks on there faces but he ignores them. Yuzu grins "Here's your lunch Ichi-Nii I buttered some toast and jam for you." He grins "Thanks "Yuzu your the best" She grins "Have a nice day at school" He's already at the door after grabbing the toast and his lunch. Isshin grins "Have you become a man my boy" Ichigo grunts "Shut up" Karin grins "So you and Tatsuki you an item" He nods "Yea I guess I'll see you later."

He closes the front door and looks at his watch and groans "Crap I'm gonna be later. He starts sprinting whilst eating his breakfast. He finishes his breakfast and looks at his watch again "Crap crap crap move you damn legs."

Tatsuki's at school talking to Orihime. Orihime smiles "So how did the training go" Tatsuki grins "It went cool I'm loving my powers I train with both Hat An Clogs and Yoruichi-San they said it was wise to not get focused on one fighting style" Orihime smiles "Where was Kurosaki-Kun whilst this was going on" Tatsuki grins "Oh we switched he started with Clogs I started with Yoruichi-San then after a break we switched" Orihime looks around "Kurosaki-Kun's not here yet" Tatsuki blushes "He should be here soon he had to go home and change."

Orihime looks confused "Go home and change but didn't he sleep at him house last night" Tatsuki blushes "No he stayed at mine" Orihime nods "Oh is that why your so happy" Tatsuki blushes for a third time "You could say that" Orihime still not getting it just nods "OK" She knows they have kissed but that is all.

Ichigo finally sees the school gates he sighs in relief he checks his watch and is shocked his house is several miles from school usually it takes about 30 minutes walk but he made it here in just over 16 minutes but now he's paying the price he's breathing heavily. He leans on a wall for a minute then continues into school.

He enters the classroom just after Mrs Ochi has sat down "Nice of you to join us Mr Kurosaki" He nods and takes his seat. Tatsuki looks at him and when he looks at her she winks at him. He shakes his head but he's also smirking.

Chad saw both interactions his earlier assumption might be right afterall. He looks at Ichigo and can see the sweat coming off his head he's out of breath _Did he run to school_ _I thought his dad wakes him up with his crazy wake up calls but that wink form Tatsuki was weird there's definitely something going on between them to._

Keigo also saw the interaction between Tatsuki and Ichigo plus her joining them for lunch was just odd for the first 10 minutes he keeps looking from Ichigo to Tatsuki then back to Ichigo but they don't even glance at each other maybe he's overthinking things.

Ichigo's listening to Mrs Ochi well atleast trying to but he keeps going back to earlier when he and Tatsuki had sex It was amazing all those Porno's Keigo showed him on his mobile actually paid off not that he'd ever tell Keigo that he's not even going to tell him he and Tatsuki are dating. He looks over at Keigo who smiles back he smirks and turns away he looks at Chad and nods to him and receives a nod back from his giant of a friend.

Tatsuki like Ichigo is also thinking about earlier and how amazing it was she's heard about sexual encounters from Chizuru whether she's had any herself is debatable she smirks _Probably the same with Keigo although he probably watches Porno's_ She shakes her head to clear that thought she's not that type of girlbut she can't say that it the sexual experience didn't rock her world earlier this has come quite quickly yea she admits Ichigo's attractive in a certain ruggish kind of way but his body is something else entirely oh how much she loved touching his amazing body.

The class finally ends and they all head to the next one. Tatsuki jogs up to Ichigo "You made it just in time" He smirks "No thanks to you" She feigns ignorance "What did I do" He chuckles "You know exactly what you and I did" She blushes "True but it was fun right" He nods "Yea it was but going home to the looks I was getting from Karin and dad wasn't good" She grins "Do you think they know" He shrugs "Yuzu probably not Karin maybe my dad more then likely" She grins "You have a crazy dad" He nods "Don't I know it do you think I should trade him in for a refund" She grins "If only that was possible" He nods "Yea if only."

When they get into the next class not everyone's there this time it's Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad and Chizuru. They all take there seats and the class starts. Tatsuki sits closer to Ichigo that's new

Chizuru is watching them closely she saw the wink and smirk earlier and the carefree way they were talking not that she heard anything but there surely closer for the first year they were closish but it was more Tatsuki-Chan with her Hime and Ichigo with Sado, the player Kojima and the class clown Asano but over the last two days that changed.

She overheard Asano that she joined them for lunch and after school she saw Ichigo giving her a piggyback somewhere maybe there dating she grins at that _I hope you are then you won't bother me with when I spent time with my beautiful Orihime._ She hopes that the case.

Chad watches Chizuru she's also seemed to notice the way Ichigo and Tatsuki are acting but knowing her she's probably more happy that there spending time together that she can spend more time with Orihime he won't say anything but the groping is just wrong he knows Ichigo doesn't like it especially Arisawa-Chan doesn't, Uryu doesn't like it and it seems Orihime doesn't but she's to kind to do anything about it.

What is confusing for Chad is that Orihime seemed to be in love with Ichigo obviously something has happened it's possible that Ichigo didn't return those feelings.

Ichigo's listening to the teacher but he keeps glancing to the side where Tatsuki's sitting she looks at him "What" He smirks "You don't usually sit next to me" She smirks "What I can't move where I sit" He smirks "You can sit where you want" She nods "Hell yea" The teacher looks up "Is there something amusing Mrs Arisawa."

She shrugs "No nothing to amusing that it would require an explanation" The teacher nods "I see well listen to the lesson Mrs Arisawa and you two Mr Kurosaki." They both nod "Yes sir." Ichigo and Tatsuki smirk but start paying attention.

A few hours later and it's now lunchtime. Keigo, Chad, Kojima, Uryu and Orihime are upstairs eating lunch and there talking. Keigo grins "Hey where's Ichigo and Tatsuki I saw them leave there last class but there not here."

Uryu nods "There probably bickering like usual you know them two in a way there just as short tempered as each other" Chad nods "I think there's something between them there much closer in the last two days" Keigo grins "Ichigo and Tatsuki yea right."

Orihime finally speaks "Your forgetting that they've known each other longer then any of us Ichigo and Tatsuki have been friends longer then I've been friends with Tatsuki-Chan plus Tatsuki told me they've kissed and last night Ichigo stayed at Tatsuki's and the night before she stayed at Ichigo's. Everyone stares at her even Kojima.

Ichigo and Tatsuki are at the drinks machine to get some drinks with there lunches. She grins "Get me a chocolate shake" He grins "Buy your own" She grins "I left my money at home come on you know you want to" He sighs "Do I" She grins "Yes you do" He rolls his eyes "Fine" He puts in some money and gets her what she wants then puts in more money and gets a Pepsi. He passes her what she wanted and she smiles "Thanks she leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips.

After then drinks they head upstairs when they open the door to the roof everyone looks at them. They stop there talking and look at them they both say "WHAT" When nobody says anything they just shrug and sit down and start eating.

Tatsuki uses a fork to grab some of Ichigo's chicken" He grunts "Hey" She grins and puts it in her mouth "Oh that's nice Yuzu I take it" He sighs then takes a piece of her fish "Not bad"

Everyone''s still staring at them. Keigo's mouth is wide open. Uryu just rolls his eyes. Kojima smiles "Hey are you two like dating" Ichigo and Tatsuki look at each other and shrug. Tatsuki smirks "Yes is that good enough for you" Nobody says anything.

Ichigo just rolls his eyes and Tatsuki smirks "So what have you been up to surely it wasn't just us you were talking about" When nobody answers they just shrug and continue eating.

Tatsuki smirks "Hey can we go to the Soul Society after school" Ichigo sighs "Why you have training with Yoruichi" She nods "Oh yea what about Friday then" He sighs "


	4. Helping A Friend And Preparing For The

Everything's Revealed Part 4 Helping A Friend And Preparing For The Journey

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki prepare to go to the Soul Society. This chapter also tells more in depth of why Orihime pulled away from Ichigo and about the many nightmares she's had about Ichigo.

It's Friday at school everyone's at school Tatsuki's talking with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro and Keigo. Orihime's at her desk she's extremely tired she puts on a mask for everyone but the truth be told she hasn't slept well since the incident of Ichigo's transformation into that monster his hollow had finally taken over his body and it decimated Ulquiorra almost ripping him in half.

The strange thing is it still kept saying it would protect her it even stabbed Uryu if it wasn't for Ulquiorra he might have killed Uryu.

Luckily he seemed to win over control and returned to his normal self but in a way the damage was done for Orihime the raw power and destructive force of the transformation was utterly terrifying she could barely look at Ichigo yes it wasn't Ichigo's thought he was dead afterall and maybe her fears of what happened made her fear that maybe it would happen again.

Ever since she returned she's had nightmares every nightmare was different sometimes he killed Uryu sometimes not sometimes it was Chad or Rukia or Renji in one bizarre situation it was Tatsuki and once ever herself that he killed. She hated to pull away from Ichigo in horror she's barely spoke to him since he's returned.

For a while he was sad until Tatsuki and him got together Tatsuki is to strong to get nightmares well probably not but she has faith in Ichigo whereas she can't the boy she had a major crush on is now a monster in her eyes yes she hates herself for thinking that. She has spoken to Uryu of his fears and also Urahara but they have both told her that Ichigo is fine but for some reason she can't or won't agree with them.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at another vulgar comment from Keigo Ichigo thinks that Chad's figured out there together but can't be sure. As for Uryu who can tell from that guy Keigo is just blind although they don't hold hands in school the fact Tatsuki has lunch with them pretty much everyday should really start to get those rusty cogs in Keigo's small brain working. Keigo grins "OK now this is bugging me tell me straight why is Tatsuki always with you and I want a proper answer."

Ichigo and Tatsuki look at each other and shrug to each other. Ichigo sighs "You really are dumb you know that Keigo" He sighs "Hey I'm not dumb" Tatsuki grins "Then why can't you figure it out I'm sure brainbox figured it out early on" Uryu just scoffs. Keigo looks at Uryu "Do you know" He sighs "I read the sighs "Asano maybe you should it's quite obvious."

Chad nods "I agree" Mizuiro looks up from his phone "I may be chatting to my girlfriend's Asano but I also can see the sighs" Keigo sighs "Will you all stop calling me Asano" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Keigo me and Tatsuki are dating" Keigo looks stunned "YOU AND TATSUKI ARE DATING" A few people look at them and there's some gossiping going on. Tatsuki sighs "Keigo I'm going to kill you" Keigo groans "Crap" Ichigo smirks "Nice knowing you Keigo you should tell your parents you love them maybe your sister also" Keigo pouts "I overreacted doesn't mean I should die."

Tatsuki smirks "The fact that everyone know is the reason I'll kill you" Ichigo smirks "Although I'd like to see him die you wanted to go the Soul Society today remember" She grins "Oh yea it's Friday guess you get to live until Monday atleast" Uryu nods "Why do you want to go to the Soul Society Arisawa-Chan" She smirks "I have my reasons" Uryu nods "I see" Ichigo nods "We will have to visit Head Captain Yamamoto also" Uryu nods "Why" Ichigo sighs "He knows about all of us but Tatsuki's powers are unknown and it would be a good idea to inform him of another ally" Uryu nods "That is wise Kurosaki you do have brains" Ichigo grunts "Shut it Uryu"

Tatsuki smiles "I'll see you later gonna say hello to Hime" Ichigo nods "OK" She walks off and approaches Orihime. She smiles "Orihime you OK" Orihime smiles "I'm fine Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki sighs "I know you so cut the crap what's with you, your tired so tell me what's wrong" Orihime sighs "I've been having nightmares."

Tatsuki nods "About what" She sighs "Kurosaki-Kun about what he became" Tatsuki nods "When he turned into that monster" She nods "Yes" Tatsuki nods "OK so Ichigo died and somehow he came back maybe because of your wishing maybe not but your forgetting he was still trying to protect you."

Orihime nods "I know that but these nightmares are different each night different things happen" Tatsuki nods "Such as" Orihime sighs "I told you about what happened" Tatsuki nods "He almost killed Uryu" She nods "Sometimes he kills him sometimes it's someone else, Sado-Kun, Kuchiki-Chan, Abari-San, once it was even you and once it was even me."

Tatsuki sighs "Nightmares play on your fears nothing that you saw happened Uryu didn't die neither did any of the others you mentioned and as for me I was never there and he wanted to protect you, even when he had lost control you said he kept on saying Protect you didn't he" She mumbles "Yes" Tatsuki smiles "I didn't hear you" Orihime looks at her "I said yes."

Tatsuki smiles "Good now go home tonight and sleep and ignore those pointless fake nightmares if I come back on Monday and see your still having nightmares I will kill you along with Keigo" Orihime smiles "Why is Keigo going to die" Tatsuki smiles "You didn't hear what he shouted" Orihime shakes his head "I guess I was not focused why what did he say" Tatsuki smiles "He shouted out that me and Ichigo are dating."

Orihime smiles "Not a wise choice of words" Tatsuki nods "Yes" Orihime smiles "So your still going to the Soul Society" She nods "Yea Ichigo said it's kind of like ancient Edo period Japan I want to see that plus Ichigo says we will have to meet the head captain he knows about you, Chad and Uryu but not about me." Orihime nods "That is wise" Tatsuki nods "Yes so get some sleep."

The rest of the day goes pretty quick just as Tatsuki wanted it to go. After school Ichigo and Tatsuki walk home together they go to Tatsuki's first she changes into combat trousers and a loose t-shirt with a jacket. She also packs for two days she tells her parents that she and Ichigo are going away for the weekend. Her parents don't suspect a thing so they say OK. She also says she's staying at Ichigo's then setting off early the next morning.

They leave and go over to Ichigo's as soon as Ichigo opens the door they hear Isshin coming so as soon as he shouts WELCOME HOME ICHIGO he jumps at Ichigo but they both both out of the way as he turns around he's met with two fists in his face he falls to the floor "Well done my son and Arisawa-Chan" Karin comes in "Hey Ichi-Nii, Arisawa-Chan."

Tatsuki nods "Hey Karin-Chan" Yuzu comes into the room "Welcome home Ichi-Nii, oh and you to Arisawa-Chan" Tatsuki grins "Hey Yuzu-Chan" Yuzu smiles "You staying for dinner Tatsuki-Chan" She nods "Yea staying over also is that OK" Isshin comes in "Of course it is fine my forth daughter" Tatsuki sighs "Shut up your old fool."

Karin smiles "You going somewhere or are you staying over here for the weekend" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Do they know" Ichigo shakes his head "I haven't told them" Karin grins "You talking about you being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo looks shocked "How the hell do you know about that" She grins "I've seen you in that black suit with that big sword."

Ichigo's stunned as is Isshin Ichigo puts his hand on her shoulders "How long have you known" She smirks "A few months it's so cool though" Ichigo sighs "You don't follow me do you" She shrugs "I happened to go in the same direction as you did once the other times I well didn't see you fight but I saw you jump from rooftops" Ichigo's about to speak but Isshin steps up "Karin Ichigo does a dangerous job do not follow him again."

She lowers her head "I won't" Ichigo ruffles her hair "So does that mean you see ya know" She smirks" Hollows as first no but it started around about the time your friend was brought her the first time with that big scar on his chest" Ichigo's shocked "You've seen them since then" She smiles "Yes but that was the only time I got involved I helped out your friend Chad you call him." Isshin sighs "Karin I'm disappointed you could have been hurt" She sighs "But Chad couldn't see the hollow I could he saved me first so I had to return the favour."

Ichigo smiles "You did a good job but dad is right you could have got hurt please don't do it again" She nods "I won't" Ichigo smirks "I'm glad you could help though" She looks up "Thanks Ichi-Nii" Tatsuki grins "She's more like you then you think" Ichigo nods "I know" Karin grins "So if I'm more like you then you think does that mean I'll become a badass Soul Reaper like you."

He smirks "I don't think mum would approve of me letting my little sister being as reckless as her big brother" Tatsuki and Karin grins. Isshin smiles "I agree with your brother I'm proud that you acted to save a life but don't do it again" Karin nods "I won't" Isshin then walks away. Karin grins "Until I'm older." Ichigo looks at Tatsuki who smirks. Ichigo rolls his eyes "I heard that Karin" She gulps "Oops."

He grins "Promise me though Karin that you won't do anything reckless I don't want to worry about you getting in trouble" She hugs him "I won't I'm proud of my big brother" He smirks "As I'm proud of my little copycat sister" She grins then she walks off then turns around "Wait so where are you going" Ichigo smiles "Taking her to the Soul Society" She nods "Cool" She walks into the room and into the Kitchen.

Ichigo and Tatsuki head upstairs and they start on there homework luckily they don't have much. They get distracted several times and share a few kisses before they get back to work. Yuzu shouts upstairs that dinners ready so they head downstairs. They eat and chat about mundane things Karin tells Tatsuki about football and that she's doing well in Karate and is a yellow belt now" Ichigo and Tatsuki are both shocked Ichigo grins "Wow Karin your doing well" Tatsuki nods "Yea seeming you only started about two months ago" She grins "I'm a quick learner just like my big bro."

After dinner they head upstairs and finish there homework. They then play some video games and read some Manga's before they head to bed. They changes into her Shorts and Tank top she even does it seductively just to tease Ichigo. Ichigo smirks he kisses her neck when she turns around and wraps his arms around her waist she leans into him she loves how cosy he makes her feel.

He then stops kissing her neck and they climb into bed. She cuddles up to him and entangles her legs with his. They kiss a few times before she rests her head on his shoulder and within moments there both asleep.

Orihime for the first time in weeks doesn't have a nightmare what Tatsuki said really helped maybe now she can regain her friendship with Kurosaki-Kun not in a romantic way but as a friend she'd never do anything to break up her two friends relationship she's also happy that Tatsuki's found someone and especially someone who she knows so well the same goes for Kurosaki-Kun.

The next day Ichigo and Tatsuki gets up Isshin doesn't do his normal wake up call when Tatsuki's staying over he paid the price the last time he tried it especially as he caught them both naked and although naked she beat the crap out of him so badly he hid from her and ate his breakfast in his office and only came out when Ichigo and Tatsuki left for school.

Since then he's used his common sense and let them wake up on there own. He's still so proud of his son though he hated seeing his son sad but when he got with his oldest friend Tatsuki he felt overly happy. Tatsuki was so close to Ichigo at a young age he was surprised that as they grew older they grew apart but now there together and he couldn't be happier.

Ichigo grins as Tatsuki's breath tickles his neck it brings shivers down his back. He chuckles "That tickles Tats" She grins and untangles herself from him and she looks into his eyes and then they kiss. They get up after 10 minutes of just lying there cuddling each other. Tatsuki's never been one for hugging but she loves hugging Ichigo.

After 10 minutes they head downstairs and eat Yuzu's amazing breakfast. They then head back upstairs and grab her bag and after saying goodbye to Yuzu, Karin and Isshin they head to Urahara's place. They walk side by side they're not ones for holding hands not that they've not done it occassionly but it's just not something they do often.

They get to Urahara's Jinta sees them "It's Carrot top and the ang.. Tatsuki smirks "You want to be able to eat for the next month you'll keep your mouth shut" Jinta's not one for being scared of people but Tatsuki-Chan scares the crap out of him. He shuts up "Urahara's waiting in the underground training grounds."

Ichigo and Tatsuki nod and head inside the shop they say morning to Ururu who smiles "Good morning Kurosaki-San, Arisawa-Chan" They both say "Morning" Then head downstairs. When they get downstairs they see Yoruichi and Urahara at the Senkaimon. Urahara smiles "Good morning Kurosaki-San, Arisawa-Chan" They both say "Morning" Yoruichi grins "Hows my number one student today and his fiery girlfriend" Ichigo rolls his eyes as does Tatsuki.

Urahara nods "Are you sure about this Kurosaki-San" Ichigo nods "Yes we've decided to speak to the Head Captain about Tatsuki" Yoruichi nods "That's a good idea Ichigo your smarter then you look" Ichigo sighs "Shut up Yoruichi-San" She grins "Be careful out there" Ichigo smirks "We'll be fine" Ichigo uses his substitute badge to leave his body Yoruichi catches his body "I'll keep it safe" Tatsuki smirks "No inappropriate touching of his body that's my job" Yoruichi pouts "Your so mean Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki grins and then they head to the gate she turns back "I mean it Yoruichi-San."

Yoruichi grins "I understand Tatsuki-Chan I'll keep it safe and I won't do anything inappropriate with Ichi-Boo's yummy body" Ichigo sighs and sees a massive Cheshire grin on Yoruichi's face. He looks at Tatsuki who has a raised eyebrow but she turns around and they head through the gate. They start walking the cleaner was destroyed by Aizen so they start walking she smiles "It's pretty creepy here" He nods "Your lucky when me Yoruichi, Chad, Uryu and Orihime first came through this we had to run as there was this cleaner thing if you touched it you died but Aizen destroyed it."

She smiles "Well that sux no challenges" He smirks "What is with you and challenges can't you do anything normal" She grins "Where would the fun be in doing something normal" He shakes his head "Lets run then" She nods she outs her back over her back and they start running after a while they see the entrance so they keep on moving. They reach the entrance and he grabs her "What are you doing" He sighs "You'll find out" She nods "OK" He nods "Get on my back" She nods "OK" She climbs on his back just as they start falling. He uses Shunpo to land on a roof.

She sighs "What the hell was that we fell through the air" Ichigo nods "Yes Urahara doesn't know how to make us land normally" She nods "He's such and ass" He nods "Your telling me."


	5. Unexpected Surprise

Everything's Revealed Part 5 Unexpected Surprise

This Chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki arrive in the Soul Society and inform Head Captain Yamamoto of Tatsuki's powers then they walk around the Rukon districts and bump into a blast from the past which shocks Ichigo to he core

Ichigo and Tatsuki walk toward the gate Ichigo turns to Tatsuki prepare to meet a giant" She grins "Already met one he's called Chad" Ichigo grins "Chad is a midget compared to this guy you'll see" She nods "OK" They finally get the the gate and Ichigo shouts up "Hey Jidanbo open the gate" He looks down "Ichigo Kurosaki it's been a while" Ichigo nods "It has" Tatsuki grins "You wasn't kidding does that make us bug" Ichigo scoffs "Speak for yourself."

Jidanbo nods and reaches down and lifts the gate and Ichigo and Tatsuki head inside. Tatsuki smirks "Wow you wasn't kidding about the Edo period stuff feels like were back in Ancient Japan" Ichigo nods "Yea it does" They keep on walking they pass many people who nod at Ichigo and look confused at Tatsuki she just grins and gives them the two fingered peace sign.

Ichigo smirks "Weirdo" She punches his arm "Shut up" The pass some girls who giggle when they pass until Tatsuki glares at them causing Ichigo to laugh. Just then. Two people step infront of them it's Rukia and Renji" Rukia smiles "Ichigo what brings you here and Tatsuki-Chan."

Ichigo nods "Hey Rukia, Renji I've brought Tatsuki here because she has powers to I'm informing Head Captain Yamamoto" Rukia nods "That's wise" Renji grins "So Tatsuki what's your so called powers" Tatsuki smirks and charges up her hand and fireball hovers above her hand" Renji smirks "Fire nice".

Rukia nods "And you want to fight alongside us lot" Tatsuki nods "And before you ask I know it's not a game I'm deadly I've been on the sidelines long enough" Renji nods "Well good" Tatsuki nods "I burned Urahara's hat into nothing" Renji bursts out laughing "Oh wow I bet he was crying" Tatsuki shrugs "Maybe I've been trained by Ichigo,Urahara and Yoruichi this past week."

Rukia smiles "So I've been told you two are an item now" Tatsuki nods "Yea" Ichigo just nods. The four of them walk to the Squad 1 barracks. Once they get there, their informed that there is a captains meeting going on. Renji informs Squad 1's Lieutenant about Ichigo being there and why he nods and enters the room.

Head Captain's about to end the meeting when his lieutenant speaks to him. Head Captain Yamamoto nods "Let him come in" a servant opens the door "Please Enter Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and your guest."

They both enter the room they see rows of Captains some nod at Ichigo some do nothing. Captain Unohana smiles at Ichigo. Soifon passes him a single glance then looks at Tatsuki. They stop infront of them. Head Captain Yamamoto speaks "You asked to speak to me Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo nods "Yes Head Captain Yamamoto I've brought a new ally who's powers have recently awakened she's also my oldest friend Tatsuki Arisawa."

Head Captain nods "I see and may I ask what her so called powers are" Ichigo nods to Tatsuki who focuses on her hand and a fireball hovers above her hand. Alot of the Captains are talking to each other Head Captain Yamamoto seems interested "A fire ability that is interesting."

Ichigo nods "Indeed" He turns to Tatsuki "Care to explain what you can do" She nods "He's an intense guy" Ichigo nods "I know" Tatsuki nods "Head Captain Yamamoto I channel fire through my body and shoot fireballs out of my fists and I can also do the same through my feet."

Yamamoto nods "And how long have you had these powers and who are your trainers" Tatsuki nods "My trainers are Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Ichigo I've been training all week." Captain Unohana nods "I see a lot of scorch marks on your hands" Tatsuki nods "Yea the pain sux but pain doesn't mean much to me I'm the second strongest girl in Japan In Karate."

She nods "I see I am surprised Urahara-San didn't make you special gloves to stop you getting burned" Soifon is interested by this girl trained by Lady Yoruichi a fighter just like Ichigo. Head Captain Yamamoto nods "I am glad you notified us of a new ally we can never thank you enough for what you have done for us" Ichigo nods "I understand Head Captain" Ichigo then turns around "Lets go Tats" She nods "Laterz" She smirks and follows Ichigo.

When they leave the room Rukia's still there "So what are you going to do now did everything go well" Ichigo nods "Everything went as well as can be expected as for what now I thought I'd show Tatsuki around the Rukon district" Rukia nods "Is that wise" Tatsuki grins "I think we can take care of ourselves" Rukia smirks "Of course who am I talking to your both to stubborn you two are a match made in heaven" Ichigo and Tatsuki blush at that. Rukia smiles "I'll see you both later and congrats on your powers Tatsuki" Tatsuki smiles "Thanks Rukia" They start walking away.

Jidanbo lets them out again and they start there walk Ichigo points out several places and explains that when he gives spirits Konso that this is where they come" She nods and they keep walking she notices people here are poor and they seem quite afraid of Shinegami but everyone who sees Ichigo knows about what he's done so they show him respect and even call him lord not that Ichigo lets it get to his head.

He smirks "So Tatsuki as your lord I think that you should kiss me" She grins "Oh really Lord Kurosaki and what makes you think that I will listen to my so called lord" He grins "Well I could always use my spiritual pressure on you to make you weak in the knees then have my way with you."

She grins "You'd do such a thing just for a kiss you cruel cruel man" He grins and they keep on walking until she grabs his arm he looks around just as she plants her lips on his. He smiles but accepts the kiss. They kiss until they break for air she grins then they keep on walking.

They've been walking for several minute when someone bumps into Ichigo and staggers back and falls to there knees. Ichigo looks down at her and help the person up its a women. As the women gets up she sees Ichigo's a Soul Reaper so she's frightened "I'm sorry Lord I should have looked where I was going."

Ichigo smiles "It's not a problem no harm done" Ichigo turns around and starts to walk away but he notices Tatsuki's not following him he looks back and he sees Tatsuki staring at the women she looks in utter shock her mouth is wide open her eyes are wide open it's like she knows the women but that's impossible.

Ichigo looks confused but he walks back to her "Tatsuki what's wrong it's like you've seen a ghost" Tatsuki finally turns her head away from the women and looks at Ichigo

"Don't you see who that is" Ichigo looks at the women "Should I" Tatsuki looks at him "Are you fucking blind that's your mum" Ichigo looks at her with a glare "That's not funny Tatsuki you should know better" The women is staring at these two people in shock the girl just said she's the Soul Reapers mum that can't be true she's never seen him before.

Ichigo glares at Tatsuki he finally looks at the women he really looks at her and as soon as his eyes see her face his eyes go wide his mouth opens wide he stumbles backwards and falls to his knees "This can't be possible Mum"

The women looks at the young Soul Reaper "I'm sorry Lord but I don't know who you think I am but I am not your mother."

Ichigo closes his mouth "W W W What is your name" The women is confused but she answers him "My name is Masaki Lord" Ichigo nods "You are my mother you even have her name you look just like her you even sound like her" Masaki looks at him "I'm sorry but your mistake I am not your mother" Ichigo sighs "You are do you have family are you married or anything" Masaki shakes her head "I do not have anyone my lord" Ichigo nods "Will you come with me" Masaki looks at him slightly worried "Why my Lord have I done something wrong."

Ichigo smiles "You have done nothing wrong Mu Masaki I would just like for you to come with me I'd like to know if there is a way in regaining your memories" Masaki and Tatsuki look at Ichigo.

Masaki looks at Ichigo "My memories Lord" Ichigo nods "Yes will you trust me" Masaki is a cautious person but there is something different about this Soul Reaper he's kind she nods "I will go with you" Ichigo nods. Tatsuki smiles _This is unbelievable can it really be Ichigo's mum_

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Masaki turn around and head back to the wall Jidanbo opens the gate and they travel through the gate. Ichigo leads Tatsuki and Masaki to squad 4's barracks. When then get in they meet Hanataro. He smiles "Ichigo what a nice surprise Erm who are they" Ichigo nods "Tatsuki and Masaki I need to speak to Captain Unohana is she here" Hanataro nods "She is here I'll take you to her."

They all follow Hanataro. Hanataro knocks on Captain Unohana's door. Captain Unohana opens the door "What is it Hanataro,Oh Kurosaki-San and Tatsuki-Chan oh and who is that with you."

Ichigo smiles "It's kind of hard to explain" Unohana smiles "Come on in" Unohana steps away from the door and Ichigo, Tatsuki and Masaki steps in. Captain Unohana sits behind her desk "So what can I do for you Kurosaki-San" Ichigo sighs "When I was nine years old my mother was killed by the Hollow The Grand Fisher" Unohana and Masaki are both shocked to here this. Unohana nods "OK" Ichigo points to Masaki "That is my mother" Unohana looks at Masaki then back at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki it's been years are you sure it's her" Ichigo nods "Yes" Tatsuki nods "It is her I knew his mother also it's her she's even called Masaki" Unohana nods "To find your mother is a surprise what is it your asking of me" Ichigo sighs "Is there anyway you can restore her memories" Unohana sighs "I'm sorry Ichigo but I'm not sure if I can do that but I will try."

Ichigo nods "OK" He looks at Tatsuki who looks back at him there both worried. Unohana stands up "Come with me Mrs" Ichigo nods "She's called Masaki" Unohana smiles "Come with me Masaki" They all follow her out of the room. She leads them into a room and Masaki is instructed to lie on the bed. Unohana starts using Kido.

Ichigo and Tatsuki watch. Tatsuki takes Ichigo's hand he looks down and grips it tightly. After several hours Unohana stops she looks at Masaki "Masaki tell me do you recognize either of them" She points to Ichigo and Tatsuki" Masaki shakes her head "I do not" Ichigo can feel his eyes watering. Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "I'm sorry Ichigo."

He nods he looks at Unohana "Thank you for trying Captain Unohana" She smiles but it's a smile of sorrow "I'm sorry Kurosaki-San I did say it might not work" Ichigo wipes his eyes "I know" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Orihime" Ichigo looks at her "What about her" Unohana gets what she's thinking "Her powers of rejection."

Ichigo nods "It might work I'll get her" Tatsuki nods "OK" Ichigo Shunpo's out of the room. He quickly Shunpo's to the Senkaimon. Rukia sees him "Ichigo" He ignores her and keeps going she follows him but he's so fast she loses him.

Ichigo arrives at the Senkaimon and he orders it open and it opens and he jumps through. He sprints right right through.

Urahara and Yoruichi are training in the underground training facility when the hear the Senkaimon open. They then sense Ichigo's Reisetsu and he's coming there way. They've already stopped they see Ichigo rush right past them. Urahara calls out "Kurosaki-San" He ignores them Yoruichi nods "I'll follow him" Urahara nods "OK" Yoruichi follows Ichigo as he ignores entering his body and leaves the shop they noticed that Tatsuki wasn't with them.

Ichigo uses Shunpo to get to Orihime's house it doesn't take long Ichigo senses Yoruichi's following him he looks over his shoulder then turns back around and keeps going.

Yoruichi wonders what he's doing and in such a hurry. Whatever it is she can sense he's in a hurry and she can feel him approaching Orihime's house. She'll find out soon enough.

Ichigo arrives at Orihime's place he runs to her door and knocks. Orihime's inside making dinner when there's a knock at her door she makes her way to the door and opens it and Is shocked to see Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun are you OK" She watches as Ichigo starts mumbling "ineedyoutocomewithmetothesoulsocietyineedyourhelp."

Orihime looks confused "What did you say" Yoruichi steps up "He needs you to go with him to the Soul Society" Ichigo nods "Yes" Orihime nods "OK wait is Tatsuki hurt" Ichigo shakes his head "I found my mum" Yoruichi and Orihime look at each other.

Orihime looks at Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun your mums dead" Ichigo nods "I know but me and Tatsuki found her in the Rukon District" Yoruichi's shocked "You found your mum" Ichigo nods "Captain Unohana tried to regain her memories but failed I need you Inoue to try" Orihime finally understands "You think I can do it" Ichigo sighs "All you can do is try please Inoue" She touches his face "I will try" He nods "Thank you Inoue" Yoruichi nods "Lets go then"

Orihime turns off her dinner and then follows Ichigo and Yoruichi. It takes 10 minutes to get back to Urahara's shop. Urahara comes out "Your back what was so urgent" Yoruichi smiles "Ichigo found his mum" Kisuke's stunned "Really oh I see Orihime's rejecting powers are you sure it will work" Orihime smiles "I have to try" Urahara nods "Well lets go then"

Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi and Urahara head through the Senkaimon. It only takes a short while when the Senkaimon opens they make there way quickly they bump into Rukia "There you are I was looking for you what's wrong" Ichigo smiles "I found my mum" Rukia looks stunned "You found your mum how where" He smiles "Rukon district" Rukia nods "I see" She follows them all to the Squad 4's barracks.

Captain Unohana senses a lot of people arriving. She comes out of the room "You found Orihime" Orihime smiles "Captain Unohana-San" Unohana smiles "Inoue-Chan" They all enter the room. Rukia is stunned "Oh my god your right" Urahara and Yoruichi are also stunned Ichigo's right he's found his mother. Unohana nods "Inoue-Chan you can stay the rest could you step outside" Urahara sighs "I will watch if I may" Unohana nods "Very well Urahara-San."The rest leave Ichigo starts pacing until Tatsuki stops him and just hugs him and that seems to stop him.

Rukia can't believe it could this really work for Ichigo's sake she hopes it does she knows that Masaki was the heart and soul of the Kurosaki's. Yoruichi studies Ichigo she can tell Ichigo is nervous as hell but she can't blame him what are the chances of him finding his mother in the whole of the Rukon district she smiles _You are really an unusual person Ichigo but I hope this works._

Ichigo is holding Tatsuki _Please work please work please work_ Zangetsu speaks _**Ichigo for your sake I hope**_ _ **this works but if it doesn't then don't lose hope.**_ Ichigo nods "Thanks Zangetsu." Tatsuki smiles _Please do your best Hime that's all I ask._


	6. Kurosaki's Whole Again

Everything's Revealed Part 6 Kurosaki's Whole Again

It's been over 30minutes Ichigo's returned to nervously pacing this time Tatsuki lets him do it she looks back at the room with Orihime in "Come on Hime you can do it I know you can"

Just then the door opens and Urahara steps out. Before anyone can say anything Ichigo appears infront of him "So did it work" Urahara smiles behind his fan "Tell me.. Before he can finish they all shout "DID IT WORK" Urahara smiles "Inoue-Chan really has amazing powers" Tatsuki steps up to Ichigo "So his mum's memories are back" Urahara nods "Yes Arisawa-Chan" Ichigo Shunpo's past him and enters the room. He sees Unohana, Orihime and his mum who's sitting up.

When Masaki hears the door open she looks at the door she's speechless this boy looks just like her boy Ichigo. Ichigo is also speechless he looks at Orihime who smiles at him as does Captain Unohana. Ichigo steps forward "Mum" She's shocked "Ichigo" He smiles but he can't move. Masaki stands up and approaches him she puts her hand on his cheek "My baby" She then wraps her arms around him "Oh my Ichigo you've grown so much" Ichigo doesn't reply as he's still in shock he's also crying.

She puts her hand through his hair "Ichigo don't cry" He looks up "It's all my fault" She plants a kiss on his head "Nonsense a mother will always protect there children I don't blame you as there is nothing to forgive"

He looks at her "How can you say that" She smiles "Ichigo don't cry everything's fine I'm alive and you I'm so proud of you" He looks up "I've missed you so much" Masaki turns around "Captain Unohana how long has it been" Unohana sighs "How old are you Kurosaki-San" Orihime answers for him "He's 15 Mrs Kurosaki" Masaki looks back at Ichigo "Six years wait how are my babies" Ichigo smiles "Not so little anymore" She smiles "I'm sure there not."

Just then Tatsuki comes in and approaches Ichigo "Are you OK Ichigo" Ichigo nods. Masaki smiles "I remember you Tatsuki Arisawa" Tatsuki nods "Yes Mrs Kurosaki I'm also his girlfriend now" She smiles "Always sensed you liked my son even way back then" Tatsuki blushes. Just then the door opens and in comes Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia. Masaki smiles "Hello Yoruichi, Urahara still the perv hiding behind that hideous hat." Urahara smiles.

Ichigo smiles then everything clicks into place "Wait you guys know each other" Masaki nods "Yes son I know these two. Ichigo nods "OK" Yoruichi grins "Masaki your son is an amazing boy I taught him well" Masaki sighs "Tell me you didn't traumatise my son by parading around naked."

Yoruichi grins "How was I to know he was your son if I'd have known I would have tried harder to seduce him" Ichigo sighs then looks at Tatsuki and takes her hand she looks at him and sighs. _I really that that women._ Masaki sighs then she looks at Ichigo holding Tatsuki's hand and she puts her hand over there's "Don't worry about that little minx over there her days of trying to seduce my baby are over" Yoruichi pouts. Tatsuki smirks.

Orihime smiles "I'm glad you found your mother Kurosaki-Kun" Ichigo nods "Thanks Orihime but if it wasn't for you I wouldnever have gotten her back" Orihime blushes "Happy to help Kurosaki-Kun" Ichigo smiles then looks at Captain Unohana "Unohana-Taichou is my mum OK to travel I want to scare the crap out of my family" Everyone chuckles at that."

Unohana smiles "Why of course Kurosaki-San I'm sure Urahara-San can supply a Geigai" Ichigo looks at Urahara "No way I'm not gonna see him create a Geigai he's a damn pervert." Yoruichi grins "Have no fear Ichi-Boo I'll keep an eye on him" Tatsuki glares daggers into Yoruichi. Ichigo nods "That sounds good."

Masaki then notices Rukia "And who may you be" Rukia smiles "My names Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo's my best friend I've heard a lot about you from Ichigo I'm so happy he found you" Masaki smiles "I'm glad my son has such kind friends although the fact half of them are women makes me wonder."

Ichigo groans "Mum" She grins "What can't a mum tease her son" He sighs and points to Yoruichi "I've had enough of that with her" Yoruichi grins "You know you love it" Masaki smiles "Well I think it's time I visit my beautiful daughters and there crazy father" Ichigo smirks "If you think he's crazy then he's worse" She smiles "How so" Tatsuki smiles "His dad wakes him up every morning but attacking him" Masaki nods "Does he now well that will be stopping does he do it with Karin and Yuzu."

Ichigo groans "NO just me" She smiles "Well not anymore I think I will have to knock some sense into Isshin Shiba's head" Ichigo smiles then his face drops "Shiba" She looks to Urahara and Yoruichi "He hasn't told him" They both shake there heads" Unohana and Rukia are shocked more Rukia she looks at Ichigo _Does that mean I killed a relative of his he'll hate me for this._

Unohana smiles "So Isshin's still alive makes sense" Ichigo nods "It does I always wondered why nobody asked about my dad him being a former Captain" Masaki sighs "It seems Isshin will be receiving a few bruises" Yoruichi and Kisuke smirks knowing there old friend will be in trouble.

Everyone leaves the Squad 4 barracks and heads to the Senkaimon on the way there met my Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. Rangiku smiles "Orihime it's nice to see you" Orihime smiles "same to you Rangiku-Chan" Rangiku then sees Ichigo she Shunpo's infront of Ichigo and hugs him causing his face to get stuck in her breasts. Tatsuki and Yoruichi both glare at Rangiku. Masaki sighs "Can you let my son go."

Rangiku lets go she looks around then it hits her "Wait you died" Toshiro looks at Ichigo "How is this possible Ichigo" Ichigo scratches his head "Well me and Tatsuki were in the Rukon district and we bumped into each other" Rangiku nods "That's so nice I'm happy for you Ichi-Kun wait Tatsuki's here" Tatsuki nods "Yes I'm here and if you do that to my boyfriend again lets just say I'll burn you to a crisp."

Toshiro nods "I'd listen to her she controls fire" Rangiku nods "Message received wait how did she get her memories back" Orihime smiles "I did it Rangiku-Chan" She smiles "Wow Inoue-Chan your powers are impressive" Ichigo nods "We have to go" Toshiro and Rangiku walk off the rest keep on walking.

Ichigo then stops "Wait a minute you said dads a Shiba does that make that Muppet Ganju family and Kukaku" Masaki nods "There your cousins" Ichigo nods "I see" They keep on walking "Wasn't there another one" He turns to Rukia "What did you call him Kaien you did say we looked similar."

Masaki knows about Kaien from Isshin she then looks at Rukia who can't even look at Ichigo she then looks at Yoruichi who nods Masaki nods _Such a shame please Ichigo don't forsake your friendship with this girl_. Ichigo nods "I think I should go and say hello before we go home" Masaki smiles "You've met your cousins before

" Ichigo nods "Yea" Orihime smiles "I will return home Kurosaki-Kun." Ichigo smiles "OK thanks again Inoue-Chan." Urahara nods "I will return also" Ichigo nods. Rukia sighs "I will see you later Ichigo" Ichigo smiles "OK catch you later Midget" She'd usually take offence at that but after finding out Ichigo's a Shiba she lets it go she gives a fake smile and walks off.

Ichigo and the rest walk to Kukaku's place. When they get outside Tatsuki smirks "What the hell" Ichigo shrugs "Don't ask" They see Kukaku's helpers they escort Ichigo and the rest downstairs. Yoruichi grins "You here Kukaku" From behind the door they hear a laugh "Yoruichi what brings you here come in" Yoruichi opens the door and they all head in.

Kukaku's sat down smoking a pipe she grins "Oh you brought some friends and look if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo smirks "Don't you mean Ichigo Shiba" She raises an eyebrow "Huh" Masaki grins "You must be Kukaku Isshin told me about you" Kukaku looks confused "Can someone tell me what the hells going on Isshin Shiba's dead " Ichigo smirks "Nope he's very much alive" Kukaku smirks "He won't be when I've finished with him" She smirks then her face drops "Wait you said Ichigo Shiba." Ichigo smirks "I did didn't I."

Kukaku sighs "Don't test me Ichigo" Ichigo smirks "Chill Cousin" She looks at him in shock "Cousin wait that means your his son" He nods "Yea and this is my mum just found her and regained her memories" Kukaku smirks "Your my cousin aye" She looks at Yoruichi "You was trying to seduce my cousin."

Yoruichi grins "Stop reminding the girl she already doesn't like me that much" Kukaku raises an eyebrow then sees Tatsuki "Who are you" Tatsuki grins "Tatsuki Arisawa Ichigo's girlfriend" Tatsuki grins "So my cousin's stopped being a prude aye" Ichigo grunts "You have two other cousins my two sisters Karin and Yuzu" Kukaku clenches her fist "Your telling me I had family."

She looks at Yoruichi "Why didn't you tell me" Ichigo grins "Why don't you come back with us and you can have a nice chat with my dad" She cracks the bones in her hand and grins "Oh yes this is going to be fun yes I'm coming."

Kukaku stands up and follows them she stops infront of Ichigo and hugs him "Well cousin now I know this you better visit me more" He nods "I will" She nods "Well lets go then my fist has a date with your dad." Ichigo grins "I look forward to seeing it."

They get to the Senkaimon and they all head inside when they come out there is Urahara's Shouten. Urahara's there waiting he smiles "Kurosaki-San ah and Kukaku-San" She grunts "Urahara" He smirks "I've made tow Geigai's for you both and don't worry Kurosaki-San Tessai kept an eye on me." Kukaku raises an eyebrow. They all head upstairs and Ichigo, Yoruichi, Masaki and Kukaku get into there bodies well Geigai's for the three ladies. They then all leave Yoruichi goes with them.

It takes them 20 minutes to get to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo smirks "Kukaku stay out here with mum and Yoruichi I'll call you in when I get them all together" Kukaku nods "Don't take to long" Masaki smiles. Ichigo nods "Stay back also" They all nod. Ichigo opens the door "I'm back" It's only a second before they all hear "Welcome home IICCHHIIGGOO" They then watch as Ichigo ducks a fist and punches Isshin in the gut then kicks him further inside the house. Masaki turns to Yoruichi who shrugs "He always does it" Masaki nods "Not just when he wakes up but when he gets home" Yoruichi nods "Yea" Masaki nods.

Ichigo waits until Isshin gets up "Your strong my son there isn't much more I can teach you" Ichigo smirks knowing what's going to happen nods "Are Karin and Yuzu home" Isshin nods. Karin and Yuzu come downstairs Yuzu smiles "Ichi-Nii welcome home and you to Tatsuki-Chan" Karin nods "Hey guys" Ichigo nods "You all better sit down" Yuzu and Karin look at Ichigo.

Yuzu is worried "Is everything OK" He smiles "I have a double surprise for you" She nods. Karin just shrugs and they both sit down on the couch Isshin sits in between his girls.

Ichigo smirks "Wait here" He goes to the front door "Come in" He turns back "Close your eyes it won't be long" They all sighs but do what he asks. Tatsuki smirks. He whispers to Kukaku "Go behind the couch" She sighs but does it. As soon as she's there Ichigo smirks "OK open. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu opens there eyes.

Isshin's in total shock "Masaki" She smiles "Hello Isshin hello girls" Yuzu and Karin are in shock they look at Ichigo then there mum then they jump up and run to there mum and they hug her there both already crying. Isshin is shocked "How" Ichigo smirks and tell him and his sister everything. There all in shock. Yuzu and Karin then hug Ichigo "Thank you Ichi-Nii" He hugs them both for a minute before they both hug there mum again.

Ichigo grins "Now dad you have a lot of explaining to do but I'll let someone else do the explaining Kukaku" Isshin gulps he hears someone cracking there knuckles he looks around and is punched across the room. He hits the wall with a grunt. Karin looks at Kukaku "What the hell" Ichigo smirks "Chill Karin that's our cousin."

She raises an eyebrow "Kukaku smirks and walks around the couch. "Hey Cousin" Karin looks at her dad then feels a hand on her shoulder she looks up and sees her Mum smiles "It's true Karin" That's all Karin needs to step forward and hug Kukaku who hugs her. Yuzu then walks over to Kukaku and hugs Kukaku also.

Masaki walks up to Isshin "Me and you will be having words" He smiles "Masaki" He walks forward and they both kiss then hug. Tatsuki walks up to Ichigo he looks at her and pulls her towards her and wraps his arm around her waist. She leans into him and smiles "The Kurosaki's are whole again." He nods "Yes."

Yuzu and Karin let go of Kukaku and join in the hug with there parents. Kukaku walks to Ichigo and smirks "Your sisters are pretty cute Karin seems to be a lot like you" Ichigo nods "Yea." Yoruichi comes into the front room with a glass of milk. She smiles "Such a happy family" Kukaku then sees the massive posted of Masaki "Seriously Uncle" Isshin looks at her "What" Kukaku points at the poster" Isshin grins Masaki looks also and then looks at Isshin "Take that down."

Ichigo sighs "This has been a strange day" Kukaku grins "But also a day of surprises not only you found your mum but you also found out about your heritage and your other family" He nods "Yea your right. Yoruichi places her arm on Kukaku's "Same could be said for you I would have told you but Isshin told me not to" Kukaku nods.

Masaki looks at Ichigo "Son" He looks over "Yea" She waves him over. He nods and walks over and the five of them hug. Kukaku smirks "Ganju will be shocked" Yoruichi nods "Yea there not exactly close are they" Tatsuki looks at them both "So your his cousin aye I think it's good he has more family he's never fully opened up to anyone since his mothers death not fully anyways."

Kukaku nods "Why didn't he open up" Tatsuki sighs "He was tricked by the Grand Fisher and his mum died protecting him he changed so much didn't smile for years after she died he blamed himself it was me who found him you see he ran away I found him stumbling around on the beach where his mum died in a trance he's my oldest friend as well as my now boyfriend."

Kukaku and Yoruichi listen carefully Yoruichi knows Ichigo better then Kukaku but even she didn't know it was that bad. Kukaku puts a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder "Thanks for helping my idiot cousin he's lucky to have a friend like you" Tatsuki blushes and nods "I'm just glad we could get close again for a few years we kind of drifted apart but were now closer then ever I have my own powers and I will fight alongside him."

Kukaku nods "So his power awakened yours aye what's your power" Tatsuki smirks "Fire" Kukaku smirks "Cool" Tatsuki nods. Ichigo pulls away from his parents and sisters and goes over to Tatsuki, Kukaku and Yoruichi. He smirks "What you three talking about" Kukaku grabs his t-shirt" You may be my cousin but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

He looks confused "What did I do now" She glares at him "You blamed yourself for your mothers death you was a kid I should kick your ass for pulling away from your family if it wasn't for Tatsuki here you could have been a different person." Ichigo looks at Tatsuki who smiles at him "Yea Tats was a great help." Kukaku nods "Good now don't fuck it up or I'll kick your ass."


	7. Hybrid Allies

**Everything's Revealed Part 7 Hybrid Allies**

 **A/N: Yeagermeister31 here, it's been a long time since I updated this story so here it is, my apologies for people who wanted an update earlier, here it is I hope you like it.**

' _Thoughts'_

 **Kido's Hollow Powers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Bleach, although I wish I did.**

Ichigo sighs "I will do my best but it's hard I still feel responsible even if mom's back with us."

Masaki puts her hand on her son's shoulder "Son I protected you from Kingfisher a hollow that's caused countless Shinigami deaths, how did you expect to beat him you were only a child."

Isshin nods "Your mother's right son plus its dead now it won't hurt anyone ever again, plus your mother's back with us again so never forget that."

Tatsuki leans on her boyfriend's shoulder "It's true Ichigo, everything is as it once was strangely enough but all that matters is what you're crazy dad said it's dead your mother's alive so think on that."

Ichigo looks around and smiles at his mom "Your right Suki."

Isshin then remembers what Tatsuki just said pouts "I'm not crazy."

Everyone looks at him with a raised eyebrow all thinking the same thing ' _Keep telling yourself that._ '

Isshin then looks back at Tatsuki "It's getting late Tatsuki, shouldn't you be getting home."

She smiles and looks at Ichigo "I'll be staying over if that's OK."

Yoruichi and Kakaku grin then see Isshin and then Ichigo's shocked look and know exactly what Isshin's probably thinking and Yoruichi just waits for the outburst as per usual.

Ichigo looks at Tatsuki like she's insane ' _Tatsuki, are you insane, you know how crazy my dad is and how he will react to that._ '

Isshin grins "Oh I see what you're thinking, finally I get some grandkids."

Ichigo and the others facepalm with Tatsuki finally knowing what Ichigo's strange look was for groans ' _How can I forget his crazy attitude._ '

Masaki inwardly groans ' _Please tell me this is not what my kids have had to put up with since I died, I guess I will have to straighten him out._ ' "Son please tell me this is a one-off and he's not always like this."

Ichigo grunts "No mum it's all the damn time."

Masaki and Kukaku groans both thinking ' _He's insane_ ' Masaki then looks and points at her husband "We have a lot to discuss later on dear" She says the last part with venom "I'll say goodnight to the girls, you get Kukaku settled" She then turns to her son and girlfriend "I'll see you tomorrow son and you Tatsuki."

Ichigo smiles "Night mom" he then looks at Kukaku "Night Cous" Lastly he looks at Tatsuki "Let's go, Suki."

She nods and follows him upstairs, she follows him into his bedroom and sits on his bed before pulling out her mobile and starts texting her parents about her staying over at Ichigo's, she's sure they will find that confusing but she'll explain to them tomorrow when they go to her house.

While Tatsuki is texting Ichigo grabs his bedclothes and heads to the bathroom, when he returns a few minutes later he finds Tatsuki lying down on his bed he sees her bare legs and wearing one of his t-shirts with her own clothes placed on a chair. He blushes at the scene ' _She looks good in my t-shirt._ ' "Contacted your parents I guess bet they were surprised huh."

She giggles "Yea, you could say that I'll explain everything tomorrow can we go over there so I can change."

He smirks "I wonder how they will take that were together and yes we can go over tomorrow, also the bathrooms free."

She nods and jumps up before heading to the bathroom after pulling out a toothbrush from her coat and then leaving the room. Ichigo has already changed in the bathroom so just lies down on his bed he's just wearing shorts. He just looks at the ceiling and waits for Tatsuki to arrive back in the room, so they can sleep.

Ichigo closes his eyes but only for a few minutes as Tatsuki enters the room before climbing onto the bed and just lays on her boyfriend's chest with her head on his chest. Ichigo smiles and just pulls the covers over them both before wrapping his arms around her and it's not long before they're asleep.

The next morning Isshin's at Ichigo's bedroom door about to open the door and wake up his son when he hears a whisper in his ear "Don't even think about it dear, I told you last night about your actions have you forgotten that Tatsuki's in there also so let them sleep and grow up Isshin."

Isshin pouts until he feels his ear being grabbed and he's dragged away by his wife. For the first time since Masaki's death, Ichigo gets to a have a sleep in how much better everyone will be now. When Ichigo and Tatsuki wake up Ichigo looks at his clock and smirks "Morning Suki."

She smiles "That was a nice sleep, I'm guessing your insane dad didn't try anything going by what time it is, I smell food Yuzu aye let's eat."

Ichigo nods "Yea let's do that, hey, we should visit the Vizards later on you OK with that."

She nods "Yea sounds good but first" She leans forward and locks lips with her boyfriend, it's still strange that they finally got together not that she isn't over the moon. For the next few minutes, they make out enjoying the taste of each other.

It's been about 10 minutes of kissing Tatsuki's now in Ichigo's lap as they continue kissing with Tatsuki touching her boyfriend's chest, marveling at the feel inwardly smiling at how lucky she is.

Unknown to them both Masaki pokes her head in the door she sees her son and his girlfriend making out then sees Tatsuki feeling up her son and not wanting them to go too far especially as Yuzu's made a special breakfast for her return plus Kukaku being here also and lastly Tatsuki. ' _Young love._ '

She then coughs "Breakfast you two" She giggles "You're lucky it was me who walked in on that and not your father."

Ichigo blushes "I'm glad it was you well in a way, as for breakfast we will be down in a few minutes."

Masaski grins "Don't be too long Yuzu's been up for hours preparing a large breakfast."

Ichigo nods "Wouldn't dream of it."

Masaki leaves and a few minutes later Ichigo and Tatsuki join the others for breakfast, Isshin grins at his son and girlfriend. Yuzu really went out of her way to produce such a feast for everyone; everyone thanks her before tucking into their breakfasts.

After they've all eaten Isshin grins at Ichigo and Tatsuki "So did you two make me any grandkids yet."

Ichigo just grunts "Shut up dad."

After that embarrassing moment that ended with a slap to his head courtesy of Masaki who groans knowing it will take some time to change her husband. Ichigo and Tatsuki then head back upstairs and Tatsuki changes back into her normal clothes before she grabs her bag before leaving for the gay saying they will be back later.

The first place they visit is, of course, Tatsuki's house where she quickly changes before she's bogged down with embarrassing questions and Ichigo she quickly drags a panicked Ichigo to her room. She grabs her gym bag and heads back downstairs after changing into fresh clothes. She knows that her parents are waiting for an explanation as to why she spent the night at Ichigo's.

Her parents are surprised to see Ichigo at their house as it's not been a regular thing for quite a few years now but there happy none the less. For the next hour, Ichigo and Tatsuki are hounded by questions as to what's going on her parents were surprised to find out there daughter and her oldest friend are now dating then Tatsuki's mom squeals like a little girl and hugs her daughter and Ichigo.

She tells them she secretly hoped that they would end up together and she's now glad they are Tatsuki's dad doesn't say anything but he's happy also, glad his daughter has found a nice man and knows Ichigo already and knows how much he cares for everyone so he has no worries on that front.

After an hour they finally leave with Tatsuki being so embarrassed, as her mom was acting just like Ichigo's dad, also wondering how they're going to make everyone remember Masaki as Tatsuki's parents know she died Ichigo tells her that Rukia might be able to help with that so she just nods.

Ichigo takes Tatsuki's hand and leads her to an abandoned warehouse, of course, she's wondering why he would bring her hear but he did say he's taking her to see his friends so maybe they stay here. Ichigo smiles at her and places his hand forward until she sees some kind of invisible force he tells her it's a barrier. She just nods knowing about the hollows this isn't a surprise anymore.

Ichigo does something that she doesn't know about and the barrier vanishes and they head inside Tatsuki doesn't see anything really then she follows Ichigo as he heads downstairs. As there traversing the stairs she hears people so they must live downstairs or something.

When they reach the ground floor she sees several people three women are there and the rest are male these must be the Visards she wonders how powerful they are. One of the males notices them and heads over he has a real girly haircut it kind of reminds her of He-Man she sniggers at that.

He smiles as he sees Ichigo then sees an unknown girl with him and wonders who she is he's met his other powered friends but not her but he can sense some power coming from her and inwardly smirks ' _Another friend gaining power from him huh._ '

"Long time no see Ichigo what brings you here and who's your friend."

Ichigo smirks "Hey Shinji, this is Tatsuki Arisawa my oldest friend; she has gained some powers herself." He scratches his head "I guess it was my doing again, oh she's also my girlfriend."

Shinji raises an eyebrow ' _Girlfriend huh._ ' He then looks at the said girlfriend and smirks "So Tatsuki was it what powers have you got."

She nods "Yes it's Tatsuki, and I can control fire like the Captain Commander so Ichigo says."

He nods and rubs his chin "Interesting, we shall have to test out just how strong you are if you're going to fight alongside Ichigo we have to get you ready we all know how much he cares about protecting people and especially his girlfriend can't have you weak now can we."

Ichigo smirks "Tatsuki's a strong girl even before she gained her powers, one of the strongest girls I know, as I'm sure you will see when whoever it is who is fighting her gets a nice workout, I don't expect her to win but she will do her best Tatsuki, doesn't know the meaning of the word holding back trust me I know."

Shinji nods wondering what that's about but just shrugs for now "Sounds good to me, we have a training area so you can spar, I'll have you face off against Lisa, and don't underestimate her Mrs Arisawa. The rest of us will watch you and see what needs improving Lisa will decide the rules for the spar." He then turns to Ichigo "You will spar with Kensai afterward so leave your body."

Ichigo nods and does as asked before he looks at Kensei "Looking forward to it Kensei."

Kensei smirks "As am I Ichigo, and no holding back because I won't, you know that much."

Ichigo just nods as Tatsuki and Lisa head to the sparing area they both introduce themselves to each other before Lisa decides to just go with a normal spar no holds barred spar to check out her strength and speed. She says next time they spar they will see her new powers in action.

Tatsuki and Lisa rush at each other and start fighting, both throwing kicks and punches at each other, Tatsuki is fast and strong she knows that but whatever she attempts nothing gets through, underestimating her was an understatement as Tatsuki soon finds out as Lisa starts pilling more pressure on Tatsuki.

Within the next few minutes, Tatsuki continuously loses ground to Lisa and in the next five minutes, she's sent on her backside at least 10 times. The vizards watch her fight they are quite impressed they know it must be kind of embarrassing but she doesn't lose her cool which is impressive knowing that Ichigo wasn't as calm and collected as this new girl seems to be.

Whenever she's knocked on the ground she just pulls herself up even though hurt and continues fighting, Ichigo knows this has always been what Tatsuki's like but the others are impressed, thinking that whoever faces her in the future will really get annoyed at her refusal to give up and keep coming back for more.

For Tatsuki, she's feeling in quite a lot of pain right now she knew this wouldn't have been easy, and she now has the bruises to prove it. She knows that she seems to be holding back even though she knows what she's going to suggest next is going to cause her to most likely lose but she wants to see just how far she needs to improve. "I know you're holding back, don't, I know you're better than me I want you to show me just how much so please Lisa-San go all out."

Said person nods "I'm glad to see that you are not so prideful that you admit you're not the best people who are like that make me sick, and they need putting in their place but I must say Tatsuki-San, you have impressed me but be careful of what you wish for you will see the difference in our strength so be warned."

Tatsuki watches as a mask appear on her opponents face she knows that Ichigo can also do that and it's scary he's told her just how powerful it makes him and now her opponent has done the same she groans knowing she's probably going to be beaten quickly but she won't back out, it's not her way, like Ichigo says she never gives up.

She blinks and as her eyes, open Lisa's in front of her and she gulps just as she's punched in the gut she feels the force of the blow and it knocks the wind out of her before her eyes glaze over and she drops to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Ichigo then **Shunpo's** over to them both and picks up Tatsuki and then **Shunpo's** again and appear beside a couch where he lays her unconscious body down on the couch. Hachi has approached them both and starts healing Tatsuki. Ichigo watches her as Lisa approaches them both she looks at Ichigo and he looks at her "I'm not angry Lisa, she knew what she was doing she'll be fine." She just nods it wouldn't be good to injure Ichigo's girlfriend.

He then turns away and looks at Kensei who nods back and they head over to the training area, this fight will be different they both know that. They both nod to each other before they both start fighting. It's a brutal fight but it's normal for these two.

After 10 minutes Tatsuki groans and comes around before sitting up. Lisa looks over her shoulder "You showed promise Tatsuki-San, but you still have a lot to learn you're new to all this powers and hollow stuff I'm guessing." When Tatsuki nods "Watch your boyfriend this is how powerful he really is well there both holding back not sure why though."

"Ichigo has been doing this for months now, he was weak at first just slashing his sword with no finesse or anything so when he came across someone who did he was outmatched but he has raw power also. Ichigo always goes all out, to him you fight or you die his Zanpakuto taught him that it's a quote he lives by now."

"He once fought against Kenpachi Zaraki a monster of a man he's completely crazy, he's one of the thirteen Squad captains the most barbaric of all captains his squad is squad 11, they live to fight and kill in a war they would be the advanced squad sent into battle."

"When Ichigo fought against Zaraki he was outmatched he's come a long way since then he's still brash though but he refused to give up almost dying against Zaraki that was because of his mission to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, her life was at stake she was to be executed."

"After there long fight it was a draw that ended it all neither could get the upper hand, most of Ichigo's fight go this way, it's a fight to the death, well unless it's a spar but well against Zaraki a spar is a fight to the death it's why Ichigo refuses to fight him not that anyone can blame him."

Tatsuki is watching her boyfriend, of course, she listened to everything Lisa said they are more alike than she though both stubborn as hell. Ichigo and Kensei are already wearing their masks and Ichigo's look is different. Lisa informs her he's in his **Bankai** form and she just nods. It's incredible really she then looks at Lisa "How many times has he come close to death."

Lisa rubs her chin before answering "I'm not sure really, once against Byakuya like I said earlier his first opponent who had the finesse that was him he almost died, I already mentioned Zaraki, once against Ulquiorra that was when his friend Orihime was kidnapped actually I think he did actually die then. Other than that I really don't know, you'd have to ask him yourself."

"Ichigo fight for his friends and family from what I understand his name means one who protects a fitting name really, in a way he's just as crazy as Zaraki, he doesn't care if he's weaker than his opponent he will fight him until he either wins, dies or gets rescued." Tatsuki just nods at that.

Back with Ichigo and Kensei there circling each other both have received many cuts but they're not serious there both holding back and neither like it Ichigo decides to change that "Not bad Kensei, but are you ready to go all out I thought we were supposed to be from the start."

Kensei chuckles behind his mask "You want me to kill you in front of your girlfriend that much huh."

Ichigo grins "You want to kill me Kensei that's original well lets up the ante shall we talk is cheap."

Kensei grins "My thoughts exactly kid let's see how you've grown."

Ichigo doesn't say anything but unleashes a massive attack from his sword shouting " **GETSUGA TENSHOU**."

The other smirk thinking it's about time Tatsuki looks at Ichigo in amazement. As for Kensei he quickly has to dodge the attack, when he looks back to where Ichigo was he finds he's disappeared, he then quickly raises his own Zanpakuto to block Ichigo's own Zanpakuto but he's not quick enough and receives a large gash on his shoulder. A lot of blood pours from the wound and he clutches his shoulder.

Kensei grunts and quickly looks at his shoulder but took his eyes off of Ichigo not a wise move and pays the price there is no shout of the move used this time and Kensei looks forward just as he's hit full blast by another **Getsuga Tenshou** , The attack leaves a massive scar on his chest and knocks him flying into the wall when he crashes into it the force of the impact knocks him out. The others watch in shock especially Tatsuki.

Hachi walks up to Kensei and pulls him from the wall before he starts healing him. Ichigo watches Hachi work before pulling off his Mask and cancelling his **Bankai** form he's about to walk over to Kensei when Tatsuki comes crashing into him and hugs him for dear life he smiles "Hey I'm OK Suki. Most of my spars against these guys go this way especially against Kensei, the only way to beat him is to knock him out."

She pulls back and looks at him "You are insane you know that you had me worried. Still, you're so powerful I have a long way to go to catch up to you so that **Bankai** form what does it do same for the mask what are the attributes."

He looks at her and smiles "It makes me stronger and faster, not everyone has a **Bankai** form, All the captains of the 13 Squads have one well except Zaraki, Some of the Lieutenants have them but again not all of them. I learned mine in three day thanks to Yoruichi's help, most people it takes years to master."

"The Mask does the same thing although sometimes it makes me kind of crazy all of these guys have the Mask also plus they're all either former Captains or Lieutenants. So there all really strong and fast as you kind of witnessed for yourself."

She watches the Vizards "So they can help me get stronger right like you."

He nods "Yes they can as well as Yoruichi, Hat, And Clogs and some of my friends in the Soul Society I expect, so don't worry you will be strong soon."

She grins "So what about that **Bankai** thing do you think I could learn that."

He shrugs "I doubt you can learn the **Bankai** form as it's for Soul Reapers, you Chad, Orihime, Uryu all have different powers I am a Hybrid Soul Reaper/Hollow so a Vizard as are these guys, Uryu is a Quincy, Chad has Hollow type powers and Orihime well not really sure what to make of that."

"As for yourself well it's still unknown really, so I can't really say anything about them, so who knows, I guess we will know more after more training."

She's kind of bummed with that but like he said it's all new "So what now."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry fighting a tough battle really makes you hungry."

"So we eat then what."

"One problem at a time Suki, maybe visit Urahara and ask him maybe he can give you a better explanation of your powers."

"Sounds good let's eat but where should we go. How about the new burger joint that just opened in town, Keigo has told me the foods great."

"Sure why not" He turns to the Vizards who are looking at Kensei stirring from unconsciousness "Thanks for the spar guys, I was just introducing you to Tatsuki, and we will come back again in a few days until then cya."

He then walks over to his body and gets back in and they head for the stairs Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "That still is weird having to leave your body and all that fiasco but what happens if you die in your spirit form."

He looks at her and frowns "Well then I die, I guess, meaning I can't return to my body but let's not worry about that come on let's go eat."

She looks at him wondering why it doesn't bother him does he really not fear death or something. It doesn't take long for either of them to get to the Diner it looks all flashy but cool a proper American Diner it seems even the staff dress like an American Diner. They get a seat and place their orders; there drinks come first while they wait for their food.

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo and smirks "I guess I won't be winning any more fights anymore huh going by how crazy your fight just was."

Ichigo just smirks "You sound so disappointed did you like beating me up so much when we were younger, you must be a sadist." She just smirks and shrugs and he rolls his eyes while they drink their drinks.


End file.
